Secrets
by macdeniken
Summary: Author Note added. Finished! Its after college, and Gordo and Lizzie break up, years later, they see each other and start to date again, but Lizzie is hiding something. L/G Are wedding bells ringing?
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey! I just got this idea for this fanfic, and I am not sure if it has been done before, but I hope you like it. I will also be working on my other one, "Lizzie Speaks What?" So be patient. I can't promise updates everyday, but I will try my best. Please read and review!  
  
This has nothing to do with the other fanfic I wrote.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire or any of the other characters mentioned.  
  
This chapter takes place when Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda are just out of college, about a year after, maybe.  
  
Secrets  
  
Chapter One  
  
"How could you?" Lizzie asked Gordo. "I gave six of my best years to you, and now it's all gone down the drain. You ruined everything, and I will never forgive you for this. Never. Don't even try to apologize."  
  
"Lizzie, wait!" Gordo yelled as Lizzie was leaving the room.  
  
Lizzie stopped right as she reached the door. "Wait for what, Gordo? Wait for you to come around to giving an excuse for kissing her? I don't think so. I cannot continue in an unfaithful relationship."  
  
"Lizzie, it is not my fault, I swear. She kissed me, and I never kissed her back. Lizzie, I.." Gordo said, but Lizzie had gone out the door by the time he was able to complete what he wanted to say. "Lizzie, I am sorry. I love you," he trailed off, as he stood there unable to believe what had just happened.  
  
Gordo meant what he said, and was telling the truth, and Lizzie knew that, but she could not forgive him.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@  
  
Flashback  
  
Gordo was taking a young female client out to lunch, and chose not to tell Lizzie, because he feared it would make Lizzie jealous. Anyway, Gordo had resisted all the flirtatious attempts of the client, and was trying to ignore her, and was succeeding.  
  
The next day, Lizzie stopped by Gordo's office (he works at an advertising agency) to meet him for lunch. She arrived early, and was waiting outside his office, when she saw a young woman wearing a really short skirt (the client) walk into his office, and she turned to see what was going on in the office, and she could not believe what she saw. The woman grabbed him and threw him to the wall and kissed him. He pulled her away, but in not enough time so that Lizzie wouldn't see. Gordo then realized that Lizzie was at the door, and he asked the woman to leave.  
  
The client was hardly out the door when Lizzie appeared at the door on the verge of crying. It was then that she screamed at Gordo and walked away.  
  
When Gordo returned to their apartment, which they started sharing as soon as they graduated college, he saw that everything that was Lizzie's was now gone. He slowly walked around, and saw nothing. He went into their bedroom, and in there, he found a scrapbook sitting on the bed.  
  
Gordo sat on the bed and looked at the scrapbook. The scrapbook had pictures and a lot of little things that were memorable, a flattened rose, a post card, and a lot of other things that Gordo remembered and were special. Gordo could tell that she worked really hard on this, and when he flipped to the last decorated page, there were the words that really got him to cry. On the last page it said "Best friends for life, now, then, and for the many years to come in the future. I love you! Happy 6th anniversary!  
  
Their sixth anniversary was coming up the next week, and it was then that Gordo planned to make a proposal of marriage to Lizzie. That looked like it was never going to happen though. It was then that Gordo realized that Gordo and Lizzie might never be Gordo and Lizzie ever again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N This story is not as depressing as this chapter, and I apologize if this chapter makes anyone mad. May I remind you that this story is a Romance, not a tragedy, and there will be more chapters to follow. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Thank you for the one review. This story is going to turn happier, just not right away.I wouldn't have put it in the romance category if there wasn't any romance, and I wouldn't exactly call what happened in chapter one romantic. Please read and review. Also, I apologize with the way I write dialogue. It is easier for me to write it in script as opposed to the "" format because I am not very good at the type of grammar that comes with it. Sorry. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie or any of the characters.  
  
  
  
Chapter Two  
  
~One Month Later~  
  
Maybe Lizzie and Gordo were not getting married, but Miranda was getting married! Miranda was about to marry Josh, a guy she met in college. Both Lizzie and Gordo were planning on going to the wedding, and this would be the first time Gordo and Lizzie would see each other since the break-up.  
  
Lizzie called Miranda about a week earlier crying.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, I don't think I can go to your wedding.  
  
Miranda: What?! Didn't we already have this conversation?  
  
Lizzie: I (sniff) don't know if I can stand to see Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Well, Lizzie, please reconsider this. It is my big day, and I want you both to be there. We are best friends. When Gordo hurt you, he hurt me as well. Please do this for me.  
  
Lizzie: It's not that, Miranda. Things have changed since the last time we talked.  
  
Miranda: Well, what has changed?  
  
Lizzie: Can you meet me at my apartment in fifteen minutes?  
  
Miranda could tell by Lizzie's voice that she was serious.  
  
Miranda: I will be over right away.  
  
Since the break-up, Lizzie decided to rent an apartment. She saw the break- up as an opportunity to find a new job, and was currently a waitress with several resumes out in the city.  
  
Miranda arrived in less than fifteen minutes. When she got there, she opened the door, and saw Lizzie lying on the couch.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, what's wrong?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, everything!  
  
Miranda: Well, start with the stuff I do not already know.  
  
Lizzie: You have to promise not to tell anyone, especially not Gordo about what I am about to say.  
  
Miranda: Okay. What is it?  
  
Lizzie: (sniff) I am pregnant.  
  
Miranda was silent. She thought about asking who the father was, but by he way Lizzie looked she could tell that Gordo was the father.  
  
Miranda hugged Lizzie. Although Miranda knew that she had to be strong for Lizzie's sake, she couldn't help but start to cry as well.  
  
Miranda: Aw! Lizzie! When did you find out?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I went to the doctor this morning, because I thought I was suffering from depression, and she gave me a pregnancy test, and it came out positive.  
  
Miranda: How far along are you?  
  
Lizzie: One and a half months or so.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, what are you going to do?  
  
Lizzie: Well, not tell Gordo, that is for sure. I do not want him to have any say in this baby's life.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, I mean are you going to keep it?  
  
Lizzie: I think so. I mean I know it is wrong but it is a part of me, and every time I think about it, I know I should get upset, but I become really happy. It reminds me of the good Gordo.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie, you know you have to tell Gordo soon.  
  
Lizzie: I don't think I am ready to tell him. That is why I don't think I should come to the wedding.  
  
Miranda: Well, you have to go to the wedding. You cannot let anything stop you, not even this. You have to show Gordo how strong you have become.  
  
Lizzie: I guess.  
  
Miranda: If you need support, I will be there, right by your side.  
  
Lizzie's tears began to stop and she smiled.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
A/N- I almost left you with a cliffhanger with the whole I am pregnant, but that would have been one short chapter. Please R/R! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N-Thank you for the reviews, and please continue to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
~Approximately Three and a half years later~  
  
*~~Lizzie's Life~~*  
  
  
  
Lizzie never developed the nerve to tell Gordo the truth, and everyday she wondered if that was a mistake. She went to Miranda's wedding, and Gordo was there, but she felt she wasn't ready to talk to him.  
  
Almost immediately after she went to the wedding, she was contacted and offered a job as a personal assistant to a designer. This really isn't what she initially had in mind, but once she heard of the job, she thought it might be fun. It meant she would have to move to Austin, Texas, but she figured it would be worth it and the job paid well, so she moved.  
  
Her daily routine had significantly changed as well. Her job allowed her somewhat flexible hours, but there were a lot of sponsored events she had to attend on the weekends as well. She did not really date, but that was her persona choice.  
  
Along with her job she was also a single mother with an almost three-year- old son, Jeremy David McGuire. She decided to make his middle name David at least to do as much as honor Gordo as the father, but she planned on calling him Jeremy. Even though she worked a lot, they seemed to have a really tight bond. Jeremy looked a lot like his father, though. Lizzie hoped that one day he would meet his father, whom she never stopped loving.  
  
Every weekday, she would drop him off at day-care, go to work, pick him up at around four in the afternoon, take him to the park for a while, they would eat, go to a nice apartment they called home, sometimes watch a movie, she would read to him, and then put him to bed. Jeremy wasn't a big fan of sleeping, but he didn't complain.  
  
Being almost three, Jeremy was a big talker, and also advanced in speech. This also reminded Lizzie of Jeremy's father. Jeremy began to ask a lot of questions about families and parents. Jeremy once asked Lizzie, "Where's daddy?" and this made Lizzie upset, but she knew that he was going to ask this, so she explained, "Daddy is not here right now. He may never be here, but you will always have me, and I love you very much." She wasn't sure how much Jeremy understood, but he seemed to understand the general idea.  
  
Lizzie was doing absolutely fine, and had her moments of depression, but pulled her self together a few months after she gave birth. Ever since Jeremy asked these questions, though, she would cry herself to sleep most nights wishing Jeremy had a father. She decided that it might be best for Jeremy and her if she started dating again, a thing she hadn't really done since junior year of high school with anyone except Gordo.  
  
Even though Lizzie lived in Texas, she and Miranda still remained best friends. Miranda had been married for three and a half years, and was about to have her first child, which she was excited about. Miranda and Josh were Jeremy's godparents. About five months into the pregnancy, Miranda called Lizzie and asked if Lizzie would be her baby's godmother. Lizzie was happy to accept that, and even planned a trip back to California in four months to be by Miranda's side. Jeremy, of course, would be joining. This trip was also an opportunity for Jeremy to see his Grandparents for the first time he could remember. He would be able to celebrate his third birthday with them, though.  
  
Lizzie talked to her parents a lot as far as emailing and on the phone, but she had to admit she was really looking forward to seeing them, as well as Matt, who lived nearby and was working on becoming a lawyer.  
  
Jo and Sam McGuire supported their daughter as much as they could. They helped her a lot financially when they found out she was pregnant, and it was mostly thanks to Jo McGuire that Lizzie had the job she had. They were initially upset that she had a child out of wedlock, but they also figured that it was Gordo's loss and that them breaking up was enough punishment. Lizzie made them promise never to tell Gordo or Gordo's parents that she had Jeremy. Jo and Sam agreed only because their daughter had been through enough heartache.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~Gordo's Life~~  
  
David Gordon led a busy life. He kept himself busy most of the time as to keep him from not thinking so much about Lizzie McGuire and how happy he was.  
  
He kept in touch with Miranda, and went to her wedding. He saw Lizzie there, and she looked so beautiful and strong. He felt so sorry, but he wasn't ready to face her yet. He avoided her the whole time.  
  
Shortly after attending the wedding, he heard that Lizzie was moving to Austin, Texas. He was upset about this and feared that this would ruin his chances of dating her again.  
  
Gordo tried to date casually, but he soon realized that doing this would never make him forget his past. He gave up dating, and took an extra job as a sports writer for a local newspaper. He kept himself busy most nights going to games.  
  
Two years later, he was offered a job in Austin as a prestigious advertising firm. He would be promoted and be in charge of designs, which is a big job. He also took photographs in his spare time. In his free time, he would go to Dallas or Houston and watch a sporting event and take pictures for papers. He had a very busy life.  
  
He knew Lizzie lived in Texas, but wasn't sure where for a while, until he saw an ad for an event functioned by a Designer company. In the corner of the advertisement, there were names of the people who were involved, and sure enough, the last name there was "Elizabeth McGuire." He wanted so badly to go to this event, but opted not to because he did not want Lizzie to know that he was there, or think he was staking her. In his mind he was proud of Lizzie for being happy with her job, but at the same time he wanted them to meet.  
  
As mentioned earlier, Gordo kept up with Miranda, and often tried to casually mention Lizzie and ask how she was doing. Miranda knew that Gordo still had feelings for Lizzie, but did not want to mess with things and tell him anything in fear that Lizzie might get hurt again, and also there was Jeremy to consider. Miranda also never told Lizzie that Gordo also resided in Austin.  
  
Miranda debated for a long time when she found out she was pregnant who were going to be the godparents. In a perfect world, Gordo and Lizzie would be happily married with Jeremy, and they could be the Godparents together, but she wasn't sure how either one of them would feel if they knew the other one was the other godparent. After much thought, she decided even though they might not like it, Gordo and Lizzie were her friends and that she was just going to have to be selfish and ask Gordo to be the Godfather and Lizzie to be the Godmother. This did not mean they had to see each other very often, or that either of them would know.  
  
Even though Gordo is Jewish, he was happy to except the role of the Godfather to Miranda and Josh's baby. What most people did not know, however, was that not only was Gordo going to be the Godfather, he also planned on taking a break from work and being there for Miranda when she was giving birth. The thought never occurred to him that Lizzie would be there as well.  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
A/N Okay, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. He-he, I guess you could call this a cliffhanger. Read and Review! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-- thank you for the reviews, and please continue to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie McGuire, or any of the characters mentioned, with the exception of Jeremy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Three and a half months later.  
  
  
  
~~Lizzie's Life~~  
  
Lizzie decided that this trip back home was going to be a big trip, with almost a month to spend with her family. She left about two weeks before the baby was due, and Jeremy was very excited.  
  
Jeremy: Are we seeing daddy?  
  
Lizzie looked at him and smiled sympathetically.  
  
Lizzie: No, but we are seeing my daddy.  
  
Jeremy: Oh. My daddy is your daddy?  
  
Lizzie: (Laughs) No. My daddy is your granddaddy.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
This was Jeremy's first time in a plane. The plan ride was going to last about two and a half hours, and they left at noon, and since there is a two- hour time difference between Austin and Los Angeles, they arrived at 12:30.  
  
When the plane landed, and Lizzie and Jeremy came out of the airplane, the first familiar face she saw was her brother, Matt.  
  
Matt: Hey Lizzie!  
  
Looks down at Jeremy.  
  
Matt: And this must be Jeremy. Hi Jeremy, I am your Uncle Matt!  
  
Jeremy could be talkative when he wanted to be, but he was shy around strangers, so Jeremy turned his head away.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, Matt. How is the family?  
  
Matt: Well, mom and dad are really looking forward to seeing you and their grandchild.  
  
Lizzie: And how is Miranda?  
  
Lizzie knew that Matt was a friend of Josh and kept in touch with him  
  
Matt: Actually, Miranda called home yesterday to see if you were there. She is really excited about seeing you.  
  
Lizzie smiled. She was also excited about seeing Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: What are we going to do about lunch?  
  
Matt: Well, I am driving us to meet mom and dad and we are going to eat, and then I have to go back to work.  
  
Lizzie: What do you do?  
  
Matt: I work at a hardware store part time while I am still working on my law degree.  
  
Matt certainly had changed since the last time she saw him. He had no idea what he wanted to be four years ago.  
  
Lizzie: Neat.  
  
They walked outside, and to Matt's car. Matt was carrying all the luggage because Lizzie was handling Jeremy, who was getting restless. Matt put the luggage in the backseat.  
  
Matt: And Jeremy, I have a special place for you to sit.  
  
Matt took Jeremy out of Lizzie's arms, and placed him in a special seat that was child locked. Jeremy was still crying, and was practically screaming by the time they reached the restaurant.  
  
Jo and Sam McGuire were waiting outside the restaurant when they arrived. Jo and Sam came up to the car and saw that Jeremy was crying. Fortunately, Jo picked him up.  
  
Jo: Well, hello there, Jeremy! Are you hungry? It's time to eat. We have a present for you.  
  
Jo pointed to Sam, who was holding a big bag.  
  
Sam: It's an early birthday present. Happy Birthday! How old are you going to be?  
  
Jeremy sniffed and held three fingers up.  
  
Jo: Well let's go inside and open the present.  
  
Jo put Jeremy on the Ground, so he could walk. "He looks exactly like his father. Hair and everything." Jo whispered to Sam.  
  
In the restaurant, everyone sat down, and pretty soon they were all eating. Jeremy opened the present, and inside there were five DVD's for Jeremy to watch: Dumbo, Bambi, Lion King, Hercules, and The Jungle Book. Jeremy didn't really understand what they were, but he was excited because he liked Hercules and he recognized the cover of that one.  
  
Lizzie: Mom and dad, you didn't have to do that! His birthday is not for another few days!  
  
Jo: Well, I just wanted him to have something to do on this trip so he wouldn't get bored.  
  
Lizzie: Well, thank you. (To Jeremy) What do you say Grandma and Grandpa?  
  
Jeremy: Thank you!  
  
They ate, and then Lizzie and Jeremy drove back with Jo and Sam. They arrived how, and it seemed like nothing had changed.  
  
Jo: Now, we assumed that you would want your old room, and Jeremy could have Matt's old room. There is already a bed set up for him. We also set up a TV with a DVD player in your room. Jeremy can watch his downstairs.  
  
Lizzie: That would be perfect.  
  
Jo: Now what do you think you and Jeremy are going to do today?  
  
Lizzie: I think I am probably going to let Jeremy watch a DVD, while I might take a nap or watch a movie with him.  
  
Jo: Okay. When are you planning on visiting Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: I am probably going to do that tomorrow. I want to spend some time with you two first.  
  
Jo smiled. She was so proud of how well Lizzie had turned out and how well Lizzie was raising Jeremy.  
  
  
  
~~Gordo's Life~~  
  
Gordo decided to take a later flight on that same day. He had managed to talk his boss into letting him do this, while he could work through his computer and the Internet. He was going to stay for about a month, also.  
  
He arrived in LA at about 3:00, and took a taxi to his parent's house. They were thrilled to see him.  
  
Mr. Gordon was trying to fix the sink. He greeted Gordo, and then said he needed a new wrench. Gordo, being a good son, volunteered to go to the hardware store and get one. Mr. Gordon said that would be excellent, and gave him some money and the keys to his car.  
  
Gordo found the hardware store, and went inside, and started looking for the wrench. The store wasn't very crowded, just him, a cashier, and someone stocking nails. The cashier looked eerily familiar.it was Matt!  
  
Matt looked up at the one customer who was there, and could not believe who he saw. Gordo! His first instinct was to hide, but it was too late, Gordo was already walking up to him with a wrench.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Matt!  
  
Matt: Oh my gosh, Gordo! (Pretending he didn't notice before) How are you?  
  
Gordo: I am doing well.  
  
Matt: Do you live here? I haven't seen you around.  
  
Gordo: No, I live in Austin, Texas.  
  
Matt was confused. Lizzie lived there.  
  
Matt: Oh.  
  
Gordo: So, how is your family?  
  
Specifically Lizzie, Gordo thought.  
  
Matt: We are doing well. I am working on becoming a lawyer. Dad is still doing whatever he does, and mom is doing the same.  
  
Gordo: How is Lizzie?  
  
Matt thought. He deserved to know something.  
  
Matt: Well. Lizzie is doing fine. She is here for a while.  
  
Gordo: Here? As in LA? She is here?  
  
Matt: Yeah, she came for Miranda.  
  
Gordo: Really? Same here.  
  
Gordo thought for a moment.  
  
Gordo: Hey, do you know if Lizzie would be willing to see me to go out for dinner one night?  
  
Matt: I really can't answer that question.  
  
Just then the phone rang.  
  
Matt: (Phone) Hello?  
  
Of all people, Lizzie is on the other line. Matt stares at Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Hey Matt! Mom wants to know if.  
  
Matt: LIZZIE! You will never guess whom I am talking to right now.  
  
Gordo looked at him and motioned him to ask her about dinner.  
  
Lizzie: I give up.  
  
Matt: Gordo came in the store, and I am talking to him now.  
  
Lizzie: Wait.what?! GORDO? What is he doing here?  
  
Matt: He came to buy a wrench. Anyway, he wants to see you sometime.  
  
Lizzie was silent. She thought for a while. She had not talked to Gordo in about Three and a halg years.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Matt: Hey listen do you want to speak to him?  
  
Gordo looked at Matt in shock. Lizzie was dumbfounded.  
  
Lizzie: Uh.okay, only if he wants to speak to me.  
  
Matt handed Gordo the phone.  
  
Gordo: (blankly) hi  
  
Lizzie: Hello. How have you been doing?  
  
Gordo: Fine. Busy. You?  
  
Lizzie: Also busy. What are you doing here?  
  
Gordo: Miranda asked me if I wanted to be the baby's godfather, and I said "okay."  
  
Lizzie: Oh, but Miranda asked if I wanted to be the godmother. She didn't. Does Miranda know you are here?  
  
Gordo: I do not think so. So, how long are you going to be here?  
  
Lizzie: For about a month. You?  
  
Gordo: Same.  
  
Silence. Gordo thought he might as well break the silence.  
  
Gordo: So Lizzie, I would really like to see you.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. When?  
  
Gordo: Do you have any plans for tonight? How about dinner?  
  
Lizzie: That sounds fine.  
  
Gordo: Great I will pick you up around six?  
  
Lizzie: How about we meet at the restaurant at six-thirty? How about Houston's?  
  
Gordo: Okay. I will see you then. Here is Matt.  
  
Gordo gave the phone back to Matt. He could not believe what just happened. He was going on a date with Lizzie. Did that just happen. He left with the wrench. Meanwhile, Matt was talking to Lizzie on the phone.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, I am not exactly happy with you right now.  
  
Matt: (whisper) What was I supposed to do?  
  
Lizzie: You could have pretended I was mom. I would have caught on eventually. What am I going to do about Jeremy?  
  
Matt: Listen, you go have dinner with Gordo. I will watch Jeremy.  
  
Lizzie: Sigh. Fine. I will talk to you later about this.  
  
  
  
A/N-Read and Review! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Thank you for the reviews. Oh, silly me Saturday was Adam Lamberg's 18th birthday, so happy belated birthday! Okay, I just have been meaning to say that. Continue to review!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and of the characters except Jeremy.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five  
  
~~Lizzie's House~~  
  
It is six o'clock, and Lizzie is getting ready for the meeting with Gordo. Matt just arrived to hang out with Jeremy. Jeremy was beginning to warm up to Matt.  
  
Lizzie: Matt, I am getting ready to go. Tell mom and dad where I am, and that I should be home before nine.  
  
Matt: Take your time. Any specific instructions that apply to this toy? (He pointed to Jeremy)  
  
Lizzie: Very funny. I mean, be sensible. If you want to go out for ice cream after dinner, you can, but just do not give him chocolate. He is allergic.  
  
Matt: What a horrible thing to have allergies with!  
  
Lizzie: All right, remember babysitting does not get you off the hook with this whole Gordo thing, so I want to talk to you.  
  
Matt: Bye! Have fun!  
  
Lizzie: Bye! Also, if you go out, please leave a note, or leave a message somewhere.  
  
Matt: Bye!  
  
Lizzie gave Jeremy a hug and left. "I cannot believe I am doing this. I am going to kill Matt when I get home. Why did he do this to me?" She thought to herself as she walked to Houston's.  
  
~~Gordo's House~~  
  
"I cannot believe I am going to see Lizzie! I hope she has forgiven me," Gordo thought to himself, as he was getting ready.  
  
Gordo: Mom, dad, I am going out now. Bye!  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Okay! Have fun!  
  
There were no questions asked, and for once Gordo was relieved that they did not ask where he was going. He figured they thought he was going to see Miranda or something.  
  
"I hope nothing goes wrong," Gordo said as he climbed into his dad's car. (Mr. Gordon let him borrow it.)  
  
He drove to Houston's  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
~~The Restaurant~~  
  
Gordo was waiting outside the restaurant. He arrived early, and it was 6:25. He paced as he looked at his watch. 6:26. "She is not going to show," He thought to himself. He paced impatiently until he saw a familiar face walk up at 6:31.  
  
Gordo: Hi.  
  
Lizzie: Hi.  
  
Silence. They walked into the restaurant and were seated.  
  
Gordo: Did you walk here?  
  
Lizzie: Yes.  
  
Gordo: I could have picked you up. I offered to pick you up.  
  
Lizzie: Well, that is okay. I needed the walk.  
  
Gordo: Anyway, how are you?  
  
Lizzie sighed.  
  
Lizzie: I am actually pretty good. Work among other things is keeping me busy. What about you?  
  
Gordo: Same. So you live in Austin now?  
  
Lizzie: Um, yeah, do you still live here?  
  
Gordo: Actually, I also live in Austin. I have for the past year or so.  
  
Lizzie: Oh.  
  
Gordo: Anything interesting happening in your life? I see you aren't married. (Pointing to her ring finger) Are you dating anyone?  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously. Of course interesting things happened in her life. She had Jeremy. She was not ready to tell him about that. He moved to Austin, and by the way he was talking, knew she lived there too.  
  
Lizzie: No, I have a job as a personal assistant to a designer, and that has been fun. Are you still in advertising?  
  
She ignored the last question. Gordo noticed, but he wasn't going to make a comment. It was too early.  
  
Gordo: I am. I also take photographs in my spare time.  
  
Lizzie: I am not surprised to hear that.  
  
Just then, a waitress came up.  
  
Waitress: What would you like to drink?  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: I would like a diet coke, please.  
  
Gordo looked surprised. Lizzie usually ordered wine. Was she not drinking? The waitress looked at Gordo.  
  
Gordo: I will have some iced tea.  
  
"Two can play that game," he thought.  
  
Lizzie: So, are you excited about Miranda's future child?  
  
"I have got to change the subject. He looked at me like I was crazy when I ordered the diet coke. I can't help it if I have not had a drink since I found out I was going to have Jeremy. I suppose he expected that I would be some raging alcoholic because of our break-up," Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, it should be fun. Children have always fascinated me.  
  
Lizzie: Really? Do you want children?  
  
Gordo: Um, yeah, I think one day. I just haven't found the right person yet and besides I am only twenty-seven. I have plenty of time. What about you?  
  
Lizzie: What?  
  
Gordo: Do you want children?  
  
"I already have one." Lizzie thought. "So do you."  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I think I want children.  
  
Gordo: So are you dating anyone?  
  
"I just have to know. It is killing me!" Gordo thought.  
  
Lizzie: No, I am not dating anyone right now. Are you?  
  
Lizzie took a sip of her diet coke.  
  
Gordo: No. Work keeps me pretty busy.  
  
Lizzie nodded her head.  
  
"This is driving me crazy. She looks the same as she did four years ago. Why couldn't she be ugly or something? I have to say something!" Gordo thought. He looked at Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: You know, Lizzie, I never did cheat on you.  
  
Lizzie looked at him.  
  
Lizzie: I know.  
  
Gordo: What?! Why didn't you say something?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I didn't know then that you weren't cheating. I figured out that you weren't cheating.  
  
Gordo: How?  
  
Lizzie: Well, for one thing, we had a pretty strong relationship for six years almost. Also, Miranda told me.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, I never did stop loving you.  
  
Just then the waitress came back.  
  
Waitress: What can I get for you to eat?  
  
Gordo once again looked at Lizzie. He was secretly annoyed with the waitress.  
  
Lizzie: What? Oh, I will have a chicken salad please.  
  
Waitress: What type of dressing would you like on that?  
  
Lizzie: Ranch.  
  
Waitress: And what can I get for you? (to Gordo)  
  
Gordo: I will have a steak, please.  
  
Waitress: And how would you like that cooked?  
  
Gordo: Medium  
  
Waitress: And what would you like as your side?  
  
Gordo: Potato.  
  
Waitress: Mashed or baked?  
  
Gordo: Baked, please.  
  
Waitress: Thank you.  
  
The waitress left.  
  
Gordo: Did you hear what I said?  
  
Lizzie: Yes.  
  
"Is she going to say anything?" Gordo thought.  
  
Gordo: Well.  
  
"I will not cry." Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, please, Not now. I really do not think I am ready to be heartbroken again.  
  
Gordo: I am sorry. I won't break up with you. I love you. I have loved you even more since we broke up.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I don't know if you know this, but I had a hard time dealing with the first break up, and four years later, I am still having a hard time. Let's just have time before we rush into anything.  
  
Gordo: Okay. I am sorry. Let's just be friends, okay?  
  
Lizzie smiled again.  
  
Lizzie: I think I can handle us being friends.  
  
Gordo: Good.  
  
They talked for a while longer, and then their food came, so they ate. They talked a little more about life. Lizzie never mentioned Jeremy. After they ate, Gordo insisted that he drive her home.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, Please let me take you home. It is late.  
  
Lizzie: It's okay. I can walk.  
  
Gordo: I insist. I would worry about something happening to you this late.  
  
Lizzie: Fine.  
  
"He better not come inside, though." Lizzie thought.  
  
They drove home, and soon they were in front of Lizzie's driveway. Gordo put the car on park. It was a really awkward moment.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you for dinner and driving me home.  
  
Gordo: It was my pleasure. Hey what is Matt's car doing here?  
  
Lizzie looked over, and sure enough, Matt's car was in the driveway.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, Matt is just having dinner with mom and dad tonight.  
  
Gordo: Oh. Cool. I want to see him sometime soon.  
  
Lizzie: Sure. Thank you.  
  
Lizzie was about to get out of the car.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yes?  
  
Gordo: Can we do this again sometime soon, as friends I mean?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. Are you visiting Miranda tomorrow?  
  
Gordo: Are you?  
  
Lizzie: I think so.  
  
Gordo: Then I will go with you.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. See you then! Bye!  
  
Lizzie left. She was going to take Jeremy with her to see Miranda, but she wasn't sure how comfortable of a situation that would be at that point. Maybe Matt could baby-sit again.  
  
Lizzie went into the house, to find Matt sitting on the sofa.  
  
Matt: How was it?  
  
Lizzie: I think it went okay?  
  
Matt: Did you tell him about Jeremy?  
  
Lizzie: No, not yet. I will though.  
  
Matt: Okay.  
  
Lizzie: So how was tonight?  
  
Matt: Jeremy is sleeping right now. We had a party. Chicks, booze, drugs, you know. The usual.  
  
Lizzie: Ha-ha! You are so funny. Not. Where are mom and dad?  
  
Matt: They aren't home yet. They called to say that they were at a cocktail party and would be home late.  
  
Lizzie: Did you tell them where I was?  
  
Matt: Yup. They want to hear all about it when they get home.  
  
Lizzie: Sigh. You can go home now, I guess.  
  
Matt: (Getting up) Okay.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, Matt, what are you doing tomorrow?  
  
Matt: I have a class at ten and then work at four. Why?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo wants to meet me so we can visit Miranda. Would you mind watching Jeremy?  
  
Matt: I guess. I only have about two hours though. What time?  
  
Lizzie: Is 12:30 okay?  
  
Matt: Okay, but be back at two-thirty. Three at the latest.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks! Bye!  
  
Matt Left.  
  
~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~~^^~  
  
A/N Read and Review! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Thank you for the reviews-please continue to review.  
  
Disclaimer: I don not own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Six  
  
~*~Gordo~*~  
  
He really wanted to kiss Lizzie when she left, but he knew that would be wrong. He would have also liked to come inside to talk to Matt and Mr. And Mrs. McGuire, but he supposed that he had a whole month ahead of him.  
  
He was looking forward to the next day where he would see Lizzie again. He realized that there were some sparks left, but also that Lizzie was not using them. He still had time. He still wanted to marry her.  
  
~~The Next Day~~  
  
McGuire House  
  
Lizzie: Thank you so much for doing this, Matt.  
  
Matt: No problem. Jeremy and I are going to have fun. What time is Gordo going to meet you?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, about that.Gordo called earlier and he is going to pick me up here. Luckily, Jeremy is sleeping, so when he comes, I will open the door before he rings the bell. Got it?  
  
Matt: It seems to me like you are trying to hide Jeremy from him.  
  
Lizzie: That is not true. I just don't want to rush into things.  
  
Just then, she heard a car pull up. She opened the door. Matt crept up behind her as she stood at the door. Gordo exited the car and walked toward the door.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Lizzie! Hey Matt! How is life?  
  
Matt: Same as it was yesterday when we talked.  
  
Lizzie nudged Matt.  
  
Lizzie: You don't have to be rude.  
  
Gordo: Oh, that's okay. I am used to it. Ready to go Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Yep.  
  
Gordo: Is Matt coming, too?  
  
Lizzie: Matt? No. Why?  
  
Gordo: Well why is he here?  
  
Matt: Oh, I came by to pick something up from Lizzie. I will be leaving once I get it.  
  
Gordo: Okay. Well, it was nice seeing you. I will see you later!  
  
Matt: I hope.  
  
Matt smiled, and went back inside the house. Gordo escorted Lizzie to the car, and led her to the passenger side, and opened the door for her.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry about Matt.  
  
Gordo: Oh, that's okay. He hasn't changed much, has he?  
  
Lizzie: Actually he is a very nice person when he wants to be.  
  
Gordo: He-he. Aren't we all?  
  
Lizzie: I guess.  
  
Gordo: Well I suppose Miranda will be surprised to see us together as friends again.  
  
Shot. Lizzie forgot to call Miranda and tell her she wasn't bringing Jeremy.  
  
Lizzie: You didn't call her to tell her?  
  
Gordo: Well, no. I figured she would enjoy the surprise.  
  
Lizzie: She could go into labor any minute!  
  
Gordo: Sorry! Geeze! At least we would be there with her all the way.  
  
"Or until 2:30," Lizzie thought.  
  
They reached the Long's (Josh and Miranda's last name) house ten minutes later. Lizzie let herself out of the care, and hurried inside to see Miranda.  
  
Gordo: Hold on, we can go in together.  
  
Lizzie: I am so excited. I cannot believe Miranda is going to be a mother!  
  
Gordo: Neither can I.  
  
Lizzie walked ahead of Gordo, and the door was open, so she let herself in, followed by Gordo. Lizzie found a very pregnant Miranda on the couch, and when she saw Lizzie, she did not even try to get up.  
  
Miranda: Lizzie! Where is.  
  
Just then, Miranda saw Gordo. She looked like she was about to faint.  
  
Miranda: Gordo! What a surprise! How did this happen?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Gordo ran into Matt yesterday, and so we had dinner together last night, and we decided we would visit you together.  
  
Miranda looked at Lizzie curiously. Lizzie shook her head, and Miranda seemingly understood.  
  
Miranda: Neat! (Yelling to Josh who was in another room) Josh, honey, Lizzie and Gordo are here!  
  
Josh: Together?  
  
Miranda: Yep.  
  
Josh walked into the room with a wrapped present in his hand. It was wrapped wrapping paper with dinosaur print.  
  
Josh: This is for.  
  
Miranda interrupted.  
  
Miranda: This gift is for you, Lizzie. Happy Birthday.  
  
Josh looked at Miranda, and wished he never brought the present in because the look Miranda gave him made him realize that Gordo did not know he was a father. Meanwhile, Gordo looked at everyone like they were nuts.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
  
Gordo: Don't you think that wrapping paper is a little juvenile?  
  
Miranda: Sorry, it was the only wrapping paper I had.  
  
Lizzie: It is fine. Thank you.  
  
Gordo: (jokingly) Hey! What about my birthday?  
  
That comment drew in a nervous laugh from everyone.  
  
Lizzie, Miranda, Gordo, and Josh talked for a long time about life and what was going on in everyone's life. They had a good time, and before she knew it, she realized she was running late, and had five minutes before Matt was going to be mad.  
  
Lizzie: Miranda, I am so sorry but I have to go. I will definitely call you soon, though.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie, and then got up from where he was sitting.  
  
Gordo: I guess that means I have to go, too. I am your ride home.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry.  
  
Miranda: Well, I will call you tonight.  
  
Lizzie: Okay! Bye!  
  
Gordo: Bye!  
  
Josh and Miranda: Bye!  
  
Lizzie ran to the car, and Gordo followed.  
  
Gordo: What is the rush?  
  
Lizzie: I promised someone I would meet him at 2:30 that is all.  
  
Gordo: Oh.  
  
"Does she have a date?" Gordo thought.  
  
Just then Lizzie's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen, and saw it was Matt.  
  
Lizzie: Hey! Sorry I know I am running late. I am on my way home.  
  
(Gordo cannot hear Matt on the other line)  
  
Matt: Well, just hurry up. What took you so long?  
  
Lizzie: I was talking to Miranda and Josh. (Sarcastically) Remember them?  
  
Matt: Ha-ha very funny.  
  
Lizzie: Listen, I will see you in a few. Thank you so much!  
  
Matt: You are welcome, get home!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone.  
  
Gordo: Who was that?  
  
Lizzie: Matt.  
  
She said that without thinking.  
  
Gordo looked at her skeptically.  
  
Gordo: Is he still at your house?  
  
Lizzie: No, why?  
  
Gordo: Well you said you would see him in a few.  
  
Lizzie: Were you listening to the conversation?  
  
Gordo: Maybe. It is kind of hard not to in a car with two people.  
  
Lizzie: Fine.  
  
Gordo pulled up to the house. He started to get out.  
  
Lizzie: What are you doing?  
  
Gordo: Can I come in? I want to talk to you.  
  
Lizzie: Can it wait? I said I have to meet someone.  
  
Gordo: Fine. I will call you later today.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. Bye!  
  
Lizzie ran to the door, and five seconds later Gordo saw Matt come out and get into his own car.  
  
"Lizzie is trying to hide something from me," He thought.  
  
Gordo started to drive to his house. Halfway there, he realized that Lizzie left her birthday gift in the car. It was still wrapped. Gordo figured he would see her and give it to her then.  
  
When Gordo came home, he took the gift inside, and could not help but wonder what it was. It might give him a clue as to what is going on. The temptation got the better of him, and he decided to see what it was. "Her birthday is not for another eight months," He thought to himself.  
  
Gordo carefully unwrapped the present, and inside was a box. He looked at the box, and contemplated whether or not he should open the box. He decided he would. He slowly opened the box, only to find that inside the box was a silver double picture frame. He then saw that there were two pictures already inserted into the frame. The first one was a baby girl. Right away, Gordo recognized the picture. It was a picture of Lizzie. The next picture was of a baby boy. He didn't recognize the baby, but he thought he looked familiar. "Hmm. It must be Miranda in a picture that looks like a boy," Gordo thought. He carefully wrapped the present back up in the same paper, and put it in a safe place.  
  
~~Lizzie's House~~  
  
Lizzie: Hey Jeremy! How was Uncle Matt?  
  
Jeremy: Matt is my friend.  
  
Lizzie: Really? Cool! What did you do?  
  
Jeremy: Bambi!  
  
Lizzie: You watched Bambi? Cool!  
  
Just then, the phone rang. It was Jo McGuire.  
  
Jo: Hey, Lizzie! How was your day? Did you see Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, I did.  
  
Jo: Listen, do you have any plans for Jeremy tonight?  
  
Lizzie: No, I guess we were going to watch a movie or something together.  
  
Jo: Well, can I borrow him for the evening? A friend of mine is having a get together, and her grandson, who is four, will be there. I thought it might be fun if they met each other.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, sure that sounds great!  
  
Jo: Thank you so much! I will pick him up at six and the party should be over by eleven. Daddy is coming with me.  
  
Lizzie: That sounds fine!  
  
She hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie: I sure haven't seen you in a long time, Jeremy! We will talk later, okay?  
  
Jeremy nodded. He was eating goldfish out of a plastic bag.  
  
Six rolled around, and Jo took Jeremy for the night. Lizzie fixed herself a frozen dinner and was about to get comfortable on the couch to watch some TV, when the doorbell rang.  
  
Lizzie: Coming! (Yelled)  
  
Lizzie got up and walked to the door and answered it. On the other side was Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo! What a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?  
  
Gordo held out the present.  
  
Gordo: You left this in the car.  
  
Lizzie: Oh! Thanks! Here, why don't you come in?  
  
Gordo walked in and closed the door behind him.  
  
Gordo: Where is everyone?  
  
Lizzie: They went out for the evening.  
  
Gordo: What were you planning on doing tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I was about to watch a DVD. You are welcome to join me.  
  
Gordo: Sure. What were you planning on watching?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. You can help me pick it out. I am going to pop some popcorn. Just go into the living room and start looking at what you think you want to watch.  
  
Gordo: Okay.  
  
Gordo walked into the living room and looked at the selections. He found it odd that most of the DVD's were Disney movies, but he finally found one he thought would be good, "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom." He opened the DVD player, and saw that "Bambi" was in the machine. "Weird," he thought to himself. "Very weird."  
  
Gordo: Lizzie! The movie is ready!  
  
Lizzie walked into the living room and sat next to Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: The Temple of Doom. I haven't seen that in a while.  
  
Gordo: I know. You were too busy watching Bambi.  
  
Lizzie laughed nervously.  
  
Gordo was having a lot of trouble concentrating on the movie, and so was Lizzie. Lizzie looked over at Gordo a few times, and when he looked at her, she turned away.  
  
One time, they caught eye contact, and instead of looking away, Gordo started to lean in, and slowly he went to kiss her. Lizzie knew she should not, but something about him made her want to kiss him, so she kissed him back. When they broke apart, it was because Lizzie did not think it was right.  
  
Gordo: Sorry. I could not resist. You just look wonderful and you haven't changed at all since I saw you six years ago.  
  
Lizzie smiled.  
  
Lizzie: Its not that, its just that I..  
  
Their eyes contacted each other again. Lizzie looked deeply into his blue eyes, and couldn't resist from stopping. She leaned in and kissed him, and he kissed back.  
  
"The sparks are still there," he thought. "Should I take things farther or should I live by the moment? I am not sure I remember how to do this anymore. I haven't kissed anyone in four years, let alone had sex. Is this right, or is this too early?" All these things were going through Gordo's head while he was kissing her.  
  
"Do I want to do this?" Lizzie thought. "He doesn't know about Jeremy, and before we restart a relationship, I think he should at least know about Jeremy. Maybe I should not let him do anything except kiss me. We haven't even been on a date. Maybe I should just see what he does."  
  
They were making out for several minutes, and Gordo was slowly guiding his hand up her shirt, when all of the sudden, the phone started to ring.  
  
Lizzie snapped out of her perfect world and got up to answer the phone.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
It was Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, can I call you back? I am busy right now. He is fine. I will call you back. Bye!  
  
Lizzie came back into the living room and sat down. Gordo turned off the TV while she was away. Gordo smiled.  
  
Gordo: Now where were we?  
  
He leaned in as if he was going to kiss her, but Lizzie pulled away.  
  
Lizzie: I do not think this is such a good idea, Gordo. Maybe you should leave.  
  
Gordo looked hurt, but he could tell that she was no longer in the mood for romance.  
  
Gordo: Are you sure?  
  
Lizzie: Positive.  
  
Gordo: Okay. Can we go out tomorrow?  
  
The next day was Jeremy's birthday.  
  
Lizzie: You better not. I will call you soon though.  
  
Lizzie led Gordo out the door, and as soon as she left, she started to cry. She wanted Gordo so much now, but she knew that she shouldn't get emotionally attached to him if he didn't know the truth.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo walked out the door. He was disappointed and wanted to talk to Lizzie. He knew Lizzie was hiding something, but he wasn't sure what. "She must be dating someone seriously, and the baby in the picture is him," He thought. "I will get to the bottom of this."  
  
  
  
~%~%~%~%~%%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~%~ A/N Read and review! 


	7. Chapter 7

A\N-Thank you for the reviews! I just corrected a major spelling error in the sixth chapter. The Last paragraph now says the correct thing, as apposed to "He knew Lizzie was kidding something" I missed that. I do not own Lizzie.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
~Gordo's House~  
  
The next day, Gordo decided he would get to the bottom of whatever was going on with Lizzie. Who was that in the picture Miranda gave her? Why did she want to stop kissing him after the phone call? Why was she in such a big hurry to get home? Who was she talking to on her cell phone in his car? Why is Matt at her house so much? He had so many questions that he wanted answered. He decided he would call around to see if he could gather any clues.  
  
One might wonder what was going through his head while he was wondering all these things. Gordo thought that Lizzie had a boyfriend that she was trying to hide from him. He didn't know what to make of this because she is the one that wanted to be just friends, but at the same time, she did kiss him back. How would Miranda have a picture of Lizzie's boyfriend as a baby though? Were they really that serious?  
  
~Lizzie's House~  
  
Lizzie: Happy Birthday, Jeremy!  
  
Jo: Wow! How old are you?  
  
Jeremy held up three fingers.  
  
Sam: That sure is a big number!  
  
That is basically how the whole morning went. Lizzie decided she was going to spend the entire day with Jeremy, doing whatever he wanted to do. Jeremy wanted to go to the park, so that is where they went.  
  
Lizzie: Mom, we are off to the park! I am turning my cell phone off and leaving it here, so don't try to call me.  
  
Jo: Okay, hon. Have fun. Dinner is going to be a special birthday dinner.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, we will be there! Bye!  
  
Lizzie and Jeremy left for the day. Before they went to the park, Lizzie took Jeremy to get some lunch (it was lunchtime) at McDonalds. They headed for the park in Jo's car, which she let them borrow.  
  
~Gordo~  
  
"Who would know what is wrong with Lizzie?" Gordo thought. He decided he would try to call Matt.  
  
No one picked up and the answering machine picked up.  
  
He called Miranda next.  
  
Josh: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Hey. This is Gordo; May I please speak to Miranda?  
  
Josh: Hold on.  
  
Miranda: Hey, Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hey, Miranda. I know this is a stupid question, but is there something about Lizzie that I should know?  
  
Miranda was silent.  
  
Miranda: What do you mean?  
  
Gordo: I mean, does she have a boyfriend or is something going on that she doesn't want me to know?  
  
Miranda: Um, no.not that I know about.  
  
Gordo: Are you sure?  
  
Miranda: Yep. Why?  
  
Gordo: Nothing, things just seem weird.  
  
Miranda: Oh, sorry. Have you talked to Lizzie today?  
  
Gordo: No. Her cell phone will not pick up. Thank you anyway! Bye!  
  
Miranda: Bye!  
  
Darn. Miranda seemed to be hiding something too. Gordo decided to downstairs for something to eat. When he got to the kitchen, his father was there.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Hello. Oh, uh Gordo. Do you know anyone by the name of Jeremy?  
  
Gordo thought for a minute.  
  
Gordo: No. Why?  
  
Mr. Gordon: I was cleaning out my car and I saw this on the floor on the passenger side.  
  
Mr. Gordon pointed to the counter, and on the counter, there was an envelope that had the name "Jeremy" written on it. Gordo recognized the handwriting as Miranda. Gordo took the card.  
  
Gordo: Thanks, dad!  
  
Gordo went upstairs with the envelope. It must have fallen out of the present. "This must be the boyfriend," he thought. "I have to talk to Lizzie now."  
  
Gordo decided to call the McGuire home, and not say who he was.  
  
Jo: Hello?  
  
Gordo: May I please speak to Lizzie?  
  
He tried to sound rather urgent.  
  
Jo: She is not here right now. May I leave a message?  
  
Gordo: This is rather urgent; do you mind telling me where she is?  
  
Jo: Is everything okay? Who is this?  
  
Gordo thought. Maybe Mrs. McGuire was going to lie to Gordo is she knew it was him.  
  
Gordo: Everything is fine. This is a friend of hers, and I want to give her something.  
  
Jo: Oh. Well this afternoon, she went to the park.  
  
Gordo: Thank you. Bye!  
  
Gordo hung up. He had to go to the park. He had to talk to Lizzie and ask her what is going on and about Jeremy.  
  
Gordo ran downstairs and asked his dad if he could borrow his car, and Mr. Gordon said he could. He ran to the car, and got inside. He was going to the park. He had no other choice.  
  
When Gordo reached the park, he got out of his car, and started to search for Lizzie. After twenty minutes, he finally saw her sitting on a bench alone, reading a book near the playground. He slowly approached her.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, we need to talk.  
  
  
  
A/N-He-he a cliffhanger. I am in the process of writing chapter eight, and it should be up by tomorrow definitely if not by tonight. Read and review. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N I just changed a little bit of the ending of chapter six, in case you want to see what I added.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Lizzie looked up from her book. She was shocked.  
  
Lizzie: G-Gordo? What are you doing here? Is Miranda having the baby now?  
  
Gordo: This is not about the baby. This is about us. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Gordo: Why don't we move a little so we won't disrupt the children.  
  
Lizzie: O-okay.  
  
Lizzie got up and left her book on the bench. Gordo walked about twenty feet and stopped.  
  
Gordo: Is there anything you would like to tell me?  
  
Lizzie looked at him.  
  
Lizzie: About what?  
  
Gordo: About the way you have been acting to me. Are you hiding something from me?  
  
Lizzie: What? Why?  
  
Gordo: You left this in the car yesterday.  
  
Gordo held out the envelope with the name "Jeremy" on it. Lizzie looked at it and started to cry. She knew this conversation was going to come, but this was a horrible time.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I can explain.  
  
Gordo: Is Jeremy a boyfriend? Is that who you have been on the phone with all this time?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I---  
  
She was still crying. Gordo was waiting for a response, but Lizzie didn't know how to tell him or what she should say to him. She sat down on a nearby bench, and Gordo sat beside her, obviously waiting for an explanation.  
  
Gordo: Why didn't you mention Jeremy before?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo it is not what you think.  
  
Gordo: What else could it be?  
  
All of the sudden, Jeremy was walking toward Lizzie. Neither Lizzie nor Gordo saw him approach them.  
  
Jeremy: Mommy?  
  
Jeremy said quietly. Lizzie didn't answer, and Gordo was not paying attention.  
  
Jeremy: Mommy? Why are you crying? You aren't supposed to cry today, mommy. Today is my birthday.  
  
Lizzie: Not now, Jeremy. I am talking to somebody right now.  
  
Gordo looked at the child, and could not believe his eyes. For in front of him was a child that looked almost exactly like him, with curly hair and everything. Gordo seemed confused, but slowly everything was starting to come together. Jeremy walked away.  
  
It was then that Lizzie spoke.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, that is Jeremy.  
  
Gordo was still staring at the child.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy is my son.  
  
Gordo was silent.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy is also your son.  
  
Gordo: How.what.when?  
  
Lizzie: I am really sorry. I was going to tell you, but I just never found the right time to tell you and I honestly didn't know how you would react.  
  
Gordo: Why didn't you tell me when you were pregnant?  
  
Lizzie: I found out I was pregnant after we broke up, and I was still mad at you.  
  
Gordo was still dumbfounded.  
  
Gordo: He is mine? Are you sure?  
  
Lizzie: Who else could be the father? He looks exactly like you, and he acts like you too, you know.  
  
Gordo: He does? How?  
  
Lizzie: He loves to talk and is really smart.  
  
Gordo: How old is he?  
  
Lizzie: Today is his third birthday.  
  
Gordo had to admit he was angry with Lizzie for not telling him sooner about Jeremy, but he understood that she was mad at him at the time. He could not believe he had a son.  
  
Gordo: Am I on the birth certificate?  
  
Lizzie had calmed herself down now that she saw that Gordo didn't seem too mad about it.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I put you on the birth certificate. His full name is Jeremy David McGuire.  
  
Gordo smiled. At least she thought of him enough to make "David" his middle name. All of the sudden, a tear came from Gordo's eyes.  
  
Gordo: Does he know anything about me?  
  
Lizzie: He has been asking a lot of questions about families recently.  
  
Gordo: What have you told him?  
  
Lizzie: I told him that one day he was going to meet his father, but I was not sure when.  
  
Gordo nodded his head. This was a lot to take in, and he had a bazillion more questions he was dying to ask her, but he didn't know where to begin. He had always wanted children with Lizzie, but he didn't know he already had one.  
  
Gordo: What is he like? Does he have any bizarre characteristics or diseases?  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
Lizzie: No, he is a normal, healthy child. He is allergic to chocolate, but that is about it.  
  
Gordo: How can a child be allergic to chocolate?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know.  
  
Gordo: Can I meet him?  
  
Lizzie thought for a minute.  
  
Lizzie: Of course you can. Do you want to meet him now?  
  
Gordo: Can I meet him now?  
  
Lizzie: Sure. I will go get him.  
  
Lizzie got up from he seat and walked toward Jeremy, kneeled down, and talked to Jeremy. Gordo watched Lizzie and Jeremy as she did this. The picture of the mysterious boy was Jeremy. A minute later, Lizzie took Jeremy's hand and they walked toward Gordo. Gordo was extremely nervous, but he smiled. Lizzie and Jeremy looked so cute together.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, I have someone I would like you to meet.  
  
Jeremy was chewing his shirt, and he looked up at the strange man.  
  
Gordo wanted to introduce himself, but wasn't sure how to introduce himself. He supposed that Jeremy could call him dad, but he didn't have a whole lot of time to think about it. He gave Lizzie a puzzled look, and by the way she was looking, he could tell she was thinking the same thing.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, remember when I said that one day you were going to meet your daddy?  
  
"Daddy is such a strange word to be called."  
  
Jeremy: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: Well today is that day. This is your dad.  
  
Lizzie pointed to Gordo and Gordo smiled.  
  
Gordo: Hi! Happy birthday!  
  
Jeremy looked puzzled.  
  
Jeremy: (to Gordo) You married mommy?  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both blushed.  
  
Gordo: No, but I am your dad.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, don't you think it would be a good idea to invite daddy to dinner tonight? (To Gordo) We are having a special birthday dinner tonight to celebrate Jeremy's birthday. It is at the house. Would you like to come?  
  
Gordo looked at Jeremy.  
  
Gordo: I would love to come. Is that okay with you, Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: Yeah.  
  
Lizzie: He is a little shy.  
  
Lizzie looked at her watch. It was four.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I think today has been a big day for everyone, and I think it is time for us to go home and get ready for dinner. Gordo, you can come around seven.  
  
Gordo: Okay. I will see you then. Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Can you wave bye-bye to daddy?  
  
Jeremy looked at Gordo. He waved to him. Gordo waved back, and then headed to his car. Lizzie then picked Jeremy up and walked him to their car. "That wasn't so bad," Lizzie said to herself as she drove home.  
  
How were mom and dad going to react to this?  
  
Gordo was thinking the same thing as he drove home, still in shock from the news. How was he going to tell his mom and dad?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N Thank you for all the reviews. I am having a sort of writers block on Lizzie Speaks What, but once I can figure out where I want to take it, I will definitely update it. Thank you for the reviews, and please continue with the reviews. I have been posting a new chapter everyday with this one I think or just about. Review, and if you don't like something tell me. I often do make careless mistakes; so if you see one, and I haven't corrected it, tell me. Thanks!  
  
I do not own and of the Lizzie characters, but I do own Jeremy and Josh. Thanks for thinking of me, though.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
~Gordo~  
  
"What will mom and dad think?" Gordo was thinking as he drove home. "Should I tell them now, or should I bring Jeremy to them with Lizzie or what? I do not think they will think they will like not knowing about this sooner. I cannot believe I am a father. This means my life just changed a whole lot. I suppose this means I will have to quit one of my jobs and stop remaining busy all the time. At least I can afford it. I still am in love with Lizzie. I think she at least likes me, too. She wouldn't have invited me to Jeremy's birthday dinner if she didn't like me, right? I like the name Jeremy. I wonder how Lizzie chose that name. He looks exactly like me. I know my life has just significantly changed, but what now? I cannot tell if I am dating Lizzie, or if we are just friends who share a child. If things go really well in the next month, I think I might ask her marry me, or at least we can move in together. That would probably be best for Jeremy.or would that confuse him? If things don't work out for me, is there a way I could have joint custody of the child or something. I really want to be with Lizzie, though. If we get married, would Jeremy change his last name? I suppose I want it to be Gordon. At least he is only three and we live in the same city, so I could see Jeremy as often as I wanted. Wow, my thought process has gotten way ahead of itself. I will deal with right now. Wow I am a daddy. I have a son. I, David Gordon, have a son with the woman I love, and have loved for the past ten plus years of my life, and yet I still need to figure out how to explain this to my mom and dad. I think I will wait until I ask Lizzie where she wants me to stand. I am sure they will want to meet him. I am not going to run away from Jeremy. I have already missed so many special moments with him, like first day of preschool.wait is he in preschool? I didn't get to witness him potty training, saying his first words, walking; wow I missed a lot. I have so much learn about him. I will tell mom and dad as soon as I know where I stand. Lizzie will bring Jeremy over here to meet them."  
  
Gordo got home, and his mom and dad were in the living room. Mrs. Gordon looked up from the magazine she was reading.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: David, I have not seen you in a while. You seem not to be home very much. How have you been? What have you been doing?  
  
Gordo: Oh, just seeing old friends.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Oh, how is Miranda?  
  
Gordo: She is well. She is excited about having the baby.  
  
Mrs. Gordon. That's good? What are your plans for tonight? I read that there is a fabulous TV movie on tonight called "Skater Wars." It is directed by Harold Fleming. You went to school with him, didn't you?  
  
Gordo did go to school with Harold, but he wasn't a friend of his. He had more important things to do anyway.  
  
Gordo: I already have plans.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: What are you planning on doing?  
  
Gordo: Actually, I am going to dinner with Lizzie.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Gordon both looked at him in awe.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Lizzie McGuire?  
  
Gordo: Yep.  
  
Mr. Gordon: How is she? Are you two friends again?  
  
Gordo: Yeah.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: How is Lizzie? Is she married yet?  
  
Gordo: Lizzie is fine. She lives in Austin, like me.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Okay.  
  
Gordo: Anyway, I am going to take a shower and then go meet Lizzie. I am not sure when I am going to be home, but do not wait up for me. I will call you if something happens.  
  
Mr. And Mrs. Gordon looked at each other. They did not know what to think.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Gordo came down, grabbed his dad's keys, and went out the door. Before he drove to Lizzie's, he decided he should buy a birthday present for Jeremy, so he stopped by a store on the way to the McGuire's. He was nervous about what Mr. and Mrs. McGuire would be like, but he was more nervous about Lizzie and Jeremy.  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Lizzie walked in to the house with Jeremy. She had just gotten home from the park. Mom was in the kitchen cooking.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, mom!  
  
Jo: Hey Lizzie! Hey Jeremy! How was the park?  
  
Lizzie: Interesting. Oh, is it okay if we set the table for one extra person tonight?  
  
Jo: Sure! Is this person someone I know?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, in fact it is Gordo.  
  
Jo stopped whatever she was doing, and turned around.  
  
Jo: Gordo? Did you tell him about Jeremy today?  
  
Lizzie: Yep.  
  
Jo: What was that like?  
  
Lizzie: Well, it went okay. He was too shocked to be angry I think. I invited him for dinner. That is okay, right?  
  
Jo: Of course it is, honey. Why don't you and Jeremy go upstairs and get dressed for tonight. Everything should be ready soon. Dad should be home in about a half an hour.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. I told Gordo to come around six. That way, we all can sit and talk and then eat and talk some more.  
  
Jo: Okay, that sounds great!  
  
Lizzie picked Jeremy up and walked him upstairs.  
  
Lizzie: Bath time! You get to clean up for daddy!  
  
Lizzie took off Jeremy's clothes, and grabbed a towel and led him to the bathroom, where he took a bath and washed his hair. After she dressed Jeremy, she let him watch TV downstairs while she went to take a shower herself.  
  
About an hour later, the doorbell rang. Jo went to go answer it.  
  
Jo: Gordo! How are you? Come on in! I am glad you could come!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N I thought that would be a good place to stop. I will most likely be unable to post anything this weekend. (Big project due Monday that I have procrastinated on as usual. LoL) So I will update it as soon as possible, but I cannot guarantee it being this weekend. Please read and review. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N For the record, I started this at 9:20 PM on Sunday. (The project and the rest of my homework is done before my bedtime) I probably will not finish this tonight as I am writing because I have to go to Kinko's in a few minutes to bind everything fancily. Also, thank you for the reviews, and for the person that asked, I did change the ending a little bit in Chapter six. (I saw a grammatical error and got carried away lol.) Also, for the person that said I should make a sequel involving the older Jeremy, I have actually thought of that, and I will look into it. This story is not stopping. I meant the chapter was stopping. Lol.  
  
I own Jeremy, and no one else.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Lizzie walked down the stairs, followed by Jeremy to meet Gordo.  
  
Lizzie: Hello, Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hey!  
  
Lizzie hugged Gordo and Gordo kissed Lizzie on the cheek. Then, Gordo picked Jeremy up off the ground.  
  
Gordo: Hey big guy! How are you?  
  
Jeremy: Good.  
  
Jeremy laughed as Gordo tickled his stomach. Lizzie and Jo stood there watching.  
  
Jo: You sure are good with kids. If I didn't know any better, I would say you have had some practice.  
  
Gordo: Thank you. Actually I have. During high school, in the summer, I once worked at a preschool camp. I had a lot of fun, but it was wild.  
  
Jo: I bet it was.  
  
At that moment, Sam walked into the room from the kitchen. He shook Gordo's hand.  
  
Sam: Hey, Gordo? What have you been up to lately? I bet you were shocked to find out about Lizzie's surprise!  
  
Gordo laughed.  
  
Gordo: Let's just say that today has been a big bay. I think its been good, but it has definitely been eventful.  
  
Jo: What did your parents say, or have you not told them yet?  
  
Gordo: I haven't told them yet. I wasn't home very long, but I plan to tell them really soon.  
  
Jo: Well they are in for a big surprise!  
  
Gordo: Yeah, they are.  
  
Jo: Well, come on, and let's go in the dining room and eat!  
  
Everyone followed Jo into the dining room. They all sat down. Seating arrangements were: Gordo, Jeremy, Lizzie, Matt, Jo, and Sam. The meal was served, and it was hot dogs and French fries, which happened to be Jeremy's favorite meal. After that, a cake with no chocolate was served. After dinner, they all went into the living room to watch Jeremy open presents.  
  
Matt: Here, buddy. Open mine first!  
  
Lizzie: Matt, you sound like a six year old telling him that.  
  
Matt: Well, I am a kid at heart. Go ahead and open it, Jeremy.  
  
Jeremy opened the Matt's present, which was a CD player, and a few CDs to listen to that were filled with kids' songs. Jeremy did not fully understand what this was.  
  
Jeremy: What is it?  
  
Matt: It is a CD player. You can listen to music.  
  
Jeremy: Oh. Is it a toy?  
  
Matt: I guess you could say it is a toy, but you can' throw it or anything. You turn the buttons and listen to the sounds that come out of the machine.  
  
Jeremy: Oh.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you so much, Matt. That is a nice present.  
  
Matt: You are welcome. I thought he could learn simple things and make his vocabulary better. Also, the CDs I included all have kid songs that we grew up with.  
  
Lizzie: Cool.  
  
Jeremy: Another present!  
  
They all laughed as Jo handed Jeremy a lot of little presents.  
  
Lizzie: Mom! You really didn't have to do this!  
  
Jo: I know, but I wanted to. He deserves to be spoiled. It is his third birthday, and how many of those do you get in one lifetime?  
  
Gordo: She has a point.  
  
Jeremy opened them all to find a bunch of computer games, more DVD's, toys, and books.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you so much, mom! This is so awesome! Jeremy, what do you say to your Grandmother?  
  
Jeremy: Thank you!  
  
Gordo: Hey, Jeremy? I have something for your birthday. It isn't much, but it is something that I hope you will enjoy.  
  
Lizzie looked over at Gordo, who opened the bag he brought, and got out a stuffed dog that looked vaguely familiar to Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: I used to have one just like it when I was your age. My mom accidentally threw it away when I went to college. When I was looking for something to get you, I came across this at an old toy store, and I remembered how much I loved mine, so I thought maybe you would enjoy it.  
  
Jeremy: Thank you.  
  
Jeremy looked at the dog and examined it.  
  
Lizzie: That was really nice of you, Gordo. Thank you. I can tell just by looking at him that Jeremy likes your gift a lot.  
  
Gordo: I hope he does.  
  
Jeremy opened the rest of his presents, including Miranda's picture frame. After that, Lizzie could tell that Jeremy was getting tired, so she took him upstairs, got him ready for bed, let him go downstairs and say goodnight to everyone, and then Lizzie tucked Jeremy into bed while Gordo talked with the rest of the McGuire family.  
  
When Lizzie came downstairs, Matt announced that he had to go.  
  
Matt: Thank you for inviting me! I will talk to you later. It was nice seeing you Gordo!  
  
Everyone Else: Bye!  
  
Matt walked out the front door. Jo, Sam, Lizzie, and Gordo cleaned everything up. Gordo still had not had a chance to speak with Lizzie. At around nine, Jo and Sam announced that they were going to go to bed and told Gordo he could stay as long as he wanted.  
  
Gordo: Thanks.  
  
Lizzie: Goodnight, mom and dad! Sweet dreams! (Turns to Gordo) This has been an interesting day for you, has it not?  
  
Gordo: It certainly has! (In a more serious tone) Lizzie, is it okay if I talk to you about something?  
  
Lizzie: Um, sure. Let's go outside.  
  
Gordo: Okay.  
  
Gordo followed Lizzie onto the backyard porch.  
  
Gordo: This house really does not change does it?  
  
Lizzie: I don't think it ever has. It just would not be the same different, though.  
  
Gordo: True.  
  
Lizzie: So.what do you want to talk to me about?  
  
Gordo: Actually, I have been meaning to talk to you about us.  
  
Lizzie: What about us?  
  
Gordo: Well, last night, we got pretty close, but nothing was ever established. What are we?  
  
Lizzie: Sigh. I guess I knew this question was going to pop up sooner or later. I guess it came sooner than later.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, I don't know how you feel about me, but I really like you.  
  
Lizzie: I really like you too; it is just.(pause)  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Lizzie: It is just that I don't want to get too close to you too fast.  
  
Gordo: I am not going to hurt you. I love you too much to hurt you. I also love Jeremy.  
  
Lizzie: You just met Jeremy and Jeremy just met you. I don't want to confuse Jeremy. I want him to ease into the idea that he is going to have a father in his life from now on. Now that you have met him, you aren't going to stop seeing him, are you?  
  
Gordo: I would never do that! He is my son. I love him, and I also love his mother.  
  
Lizzie started to cry.  
  
Lizzie: I love his father, but how do I know you are not just saying this because you just found out you had a son.  
  
Gordo: I wanted to talk to you before I knew about Jeremy. Now that I know about Jeremy, I want to spend more time with him and also with you.  
  
Lizzie: I would like that. I would love for Jeremy to have a father, and you being his biological father would be my first choice. I guess what I am trying to say is that during this vacation, we can see more of each other as a family, and you and I can go on "dates" and if things do not work out between us, when we go back to Texas, I will work out a way for you to be able to see more of Jeremy. If things do go well between us, then we will continue to see each other and discuss everything to a further extent when it happens. I want to take things slowly.  
  
Gordo: Okay. I know everything will work out.  
  
Lizzie looked at her watch.  
  
Lizzie: It is getting late. Maybe you should go home now.  
  
Gordo: Are you sure?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I am pretty tired myself.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked back through the house, and to the front door.  
  
Lizzie: Goodnight, Gordo! I will talk to you tomorrow.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, I will call you. I want to tell my parents about Jeremy, and I would like them to meet him. I will call you tomorrow!  
  
Lizzie: I am looking forward to it! Bye! Drive safely!  
  
Gordo walked outside to his car. "That conversation went well." Gordo thought. "Lizzie and I are now officially dating again. It is official." 


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Thank you for the reviews once again.  
  
I do not own anyone that seems familiar.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Lizzie, Gordo, and Jeremy spend the next week seeing each other as much as possible. Gordo and Lizzie were going on a couple of dates and getting along like the used to get along. In fact, it was almost like it was four year ago, except for the addition of Jeremy and the fact that they didn't live together. Miranda was pleased to find out about Gordo knowing about Jeremy, but was so pregnant that she slept and was pretty low key. Gordo decided that he ought to tell his parents as soon as possible, so one day, when he was home, and it was late afternoon and his parents were there, he called Lizzie to come over and asked her to bring Jeremy.  
  
Lizzie understood what was about to happen. She was nervous about telling Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, but at the same time knew that it was going to happen soon, so he got Jeremy in the car and drove him to the Gordon's.  
  
As soon as Gordo heard Lizzie's car pull up, he went to his parents who were sitting in the living room watching TV.  
  
Gordo: Mom, dad? Can I talk to you for a second?  
  
The TV was turned off.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Sure. Everything okay? Anything wrong?  
  
At that moment, the doorbell rang.  
  
Gordo: (As he walked to the door) No, actually there is someone I would like for you to meet.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Okay.  
  
Gordo opened the door. Lizzie walked into view.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon stood up to greet Lizzie, but before they shook her hand, another person came into view. Mr. and Mrs. Gordon starred at the little boy who was standing in their living room. They were speechless, for the boy looked exactly like Gordo, only younger and with lighter hair,  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Wh-who is this?  
  
Gordo: That is the person I would like for you to meet.  
  
Gordo walked over to Lizzie and picked Jeremy up from the ground.  
  
Gordo: Mom, dad, I know this sounds crazy, and I am not sure how you are going to react to this, but this is your grandson. This is Jeremy.  
  
Mr. Gordon: What?! (Looked at Lizzie) How is this possible?  
  
Lizzie: W-well, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, right after Gordo--David and I broke up about four years ago, I found out I was pregnant. Although I should have, I did not want G--David to find out about it, and until recently, Gordo didn't even know about Jeremy.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Please sit down.  
  
Lizzie sat, as well as the other people in the room. Jeremy sat in between Lizzie and Gordo oblivious as to what was going on.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: So Jeremy is your son, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Yes. I just found out about it a week ago.  
  
There was a pause.  
  
Mr. Gordon sighed.  
  
Mr. Gordon: I am sorry but I am not sure what to say. This is quite some news. I certainly have no doubt in my mind that he is a Gordon, but this is a little shocking. How old is Jeremy?  
  
Lizzie: He just had his third birthday last week?  
  
Mrs. Gordon: And his name is Jeremy.McGuire I am assuming?  
  
Gordo. Yes. Jeremy David McGuire.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon smiled a little. The group talked for a while about life and Jeremy, and about two hours later, Lizzie announced that she had to go.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Well, Lizzie, thank you for coming over! I guess we will be seeing more of you and hopefully more of Jeremy in the future.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Yes, we should get together sometime soon and go to dinner.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. I would like that. Bye!  
  
Lizzie walked out the door. She was pleased that that was over with.  
  
After Lizzie drove away, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon walked with Gordo about the situation.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Well that was certainly overwhelming. I wonder why she never told you about Jeremy sooner.  
  
Gordo: Well, she was so mad at me when It all happened, I think she was scarred that if she told me, that I would have wanted to get married to her.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Speaking of marriage, how are you and Lizzie? You are dating right?  
  
Gordo: Yes, we are.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Now, David, tell me, what do you actually think of the whole Jeremy thing?  
  
Gordo: Well, I was definitely shocked at the whole thing, but at the same time I know that I always wanted children with Lizzie, and if it weren't for the whole break-up four years ago, we would probably be married by now with, well at least Jeremy. (Gordo blushed.)  
  
Mr. Gordon: I see. Well, as I am sure you understand this, being a father myself, this is a big step in your life, but I think you can handle it. I certainly hope to see more of Jeremy and Lizzie soon. And I wish you and Lizzie the best of luck in your relationship. I think Jeremy is lucky to have such a positive male influence in his life. You are a little late for the baby stage, but there are plenty of other things you will get to experience with him as a father.  
  
Gordo: Thanks  
  
That was exactly the way Gordo wanted them to handle it. He then left and went up to his room.  
  
~~~Meanwhile in the car with Lizzie and Jeremy~~~  
  
Jeremy: Mommy, I have to go potty.  
  
Lizzie: (mumbled) Oh great. (To Jeremy) Can it wait, honey? We will be home in twenty minutes.  
  
Jeremy: (whining) But, Mommy! I have to go potty NOW!  
  
Lizzie: Okay, I will stop. Thank you for telling me.  
  
Lizzie knew that much would happen. Jeremy was newly potty trained, so she was glad that he told her. Lizzie stopped at the nearest place that happened to be the Digital Bean. She led Jeremy in and led him to the girls' restroom.  
  
After he finished, she walked out of the bathroom, and started to walk out of the door when she bumped into someone.  
  
Lizzie: Sorry. Wait.K-Kate?  
  
The girl looked up  
  
Kate: Oh my gosh! Lizzie McGuire? Is that you?!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()(******)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()  
  
A/N-I know, a cliffhanger. I will hopefully update really soon though. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N Hey yeah I don't have much to say except thanks for the reviews and continue to review.  
  
I don't own a darn thang  
  
  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Lizzie: Um, yeah, Lizzie would be me.  
  
Kate looked at her and then noticed Jeremy.  
  
Kate: I have not seen you since high school. I didn't know you and Gordo got married. You always seemed perfect for each other.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo and I never married.  
  
Kate: Really? Then who is this boy?  
  
Lizzie: That is Jeremy. He is my son.  
  
Kate: I am confused. who is the father?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo is the father.  
  
Kate: But you aren't married?  
  
Lizzie: Nope.  
  
Kate did not know what to say.  
  
Lizzie: Believe me, it is a long story.  
  
Kate: Well I want to hear it sometime.  
  
Lizzie: So, um what have you been up to lately? What do you do for a living?  
  
Kate: Well, I am actually a college counselor at a high school in Oregon.  
  
Lizzie: Did you marry Ethan Craft?  
  
Kate laughed.  
  
Kate: That sure is a name from the past. I haven't heard from him since sophomore year in college. Actually, I married Robert two years ago. I met him in college. We are actually expecting our first child in about seven months.  
  
Lizzie was happy to see that Kate was not her mean old self that she was in middle school and high school. College must have done something to her.  
  
Lizzie: Congratulations! Wow. I bet you will make a good mother!  
  
Kate: What about you? I didn't know you had a son. How are Gordo and Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo is fine. He is in town. We recently caught up with each other, and are currently dating again.  
  
Kate: Were you not dating before?  
  
Lizzie: Not exactly. We broke up about four years ago, and shortly after I found out I was pregnant, but I never told Gordo about it. Jeremy was a complete secret up until about a week ago or so.  
  
Kate: Wow. Lizzie McGuire a mother. We need to get together more often. What about Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Miranda is actually about to have a baby in less than a week. She has been married for about four years to someone she met in college.  
  
Kate: Neat. I should stop by and visit her. It is amazing how much a life changes in ten years! I only wish we stayed more in touch, Lizzie, because in spite of whatever I said to you in high school, I always envied you. You were always your own person.  
  
Lizzie: Funny, because I always envied you for being popular.  
  
Kate: Forgive me?  
  
Lizzie: Of course. Why are you in town?  
  
Kate: I was actually meeting with UCLA about a college program. I am leaving in a few days. I just got here yesterday. I have been curious to see who else is here. I definitely want to see you again before I leave. Do you still live here? What do you do for a living?  
  
Lizzie: Actually, I live in Austin Texas. I am a personal assistant to a clothing designer.  
  
Kate: That sounds fun! I have to go now, but why don't we meet for coffee sometime. Invite Gordo along, and Robert will come. I would invite Miranda, except for the fact that she is expecting a baby in a few days.  
  
Lizzie: I would love that. How about tomorrow for breakfast at eight?  
  
Kate: That sounds great! Nice meeting you Jeremy. (Jeremy was restlessly sitting in a nearby chair) and it was great to see you again, Lizzie. I will see you tomorrow. Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Kate went out the door, and a minute later, Lizzie and Jeremy exited the Digital Bean. Lizzie drove home and as soon as she arrived, she dialed Miranda's number.  
  
Miranda: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hey, Miranda. This is Lizzie.  
  
Miranda: Hey! What's up?  
  
Lizzie: You will never guess who I ran into today.  
  
Miranda: You are right. I will never guess. Who did you run into?  
  
Lizzie: Kate.  
  
Miranda: Kate.. Sanders? Really? How?  
  
Lizzie: At the Digital Bean. She is expecting her first child.  
  
Miranda: Oh? Did she marry Ethan Craft?  
  
Lizzie: No, in fact she married someone she met in college two years ago.  
  
Miranda: Was she actually nice to you?  
  
Lizzie: She was really nice, and I was kind of surprised.  
  
Miranda: Well, I am not.  
  
Lizzie: Really? Why not?  
  
Miranda: Didn't you hear about what happened?  
  
Lizzie: What happened? When?  
  
Miranda: When Kate was in college. You didn't hear?  
  
Lizzie: What are you talking about, Miranda?  
  
Miranda: I am talking about THE incident.  
  
Lizzie: What incident?  
  
Miranda: I am not saying if you don't already know.  
  
Lizzie: MIRANDA! Please. You can't leave me with that.  
  
Miranda: Okay, fine, but you did not hear it from me.  
  
~~~()()~~~~~~()()()~~~~~~~~()()~~~~  
  
A/N Review! I know it is sort of a cliffhanger, but I will update soon, but the more you review the sooner I will update. 


	13. Chapter 13

A/N-Thank you so much for the inspiring reviews. Please continue to review! Sum41b|1nker, I read you bio, and thank you so much! Your story is awesome as well!  
  
Speaking of bios, I updated mine a little last night, so check it out if you have time. I probably got a little carried away. Also, some changes might not show up until later because I am adding things as they come to me.  
  
Whoa while writing this Authors note alone, I have come up with like two more AIM screen names. I guess you could say I am easily distracted. Thirty minutes later.got distracted again. You know, Sean Penn was kind of cute twenty years ago. (There was a movie on with him.) Anyway on with the story! Enjoy and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Lizzie and Miranda are still on the phone.  
  
Lizzie: Why are you not surprised that Kate is nicer. She was always so mean!  
  
Miranda: Are you sure you don't already know.  
  
Lizzie: Um, no. What?  
  
Miranda: Well.in college her freshman year, she was rapped at a party, and after that her friends did not want to know her any more, and she went through a few years of therapy, and she turned her whole life around. By the end of her junior year, she no longer cared what other people thought of her as long as she could accept herself.  
  
Lizzie: How did you know about this?  
  
Miranda: Well, she actually called me once, and we were so wrapped up in our own lives, that I guess I forgot to tell you.  
  
Lizzie: She actually told you about the incident?  
  
Miranda: No, my mom found out from her mom and then my mom told me. I never knew the complete story until after you moved away.  
  
Lizzie: So what did she say when she called?  
  
Miranda: She actually asked if I would forgive her for when she was so mean to us. I was so blown away by her call, that I could not say no.  
  
Lizzie: That is some story. And you haven't talked to her since?  
  
Miranda: Well, she moved to Oregon for senior year and didn't give me any other details other than that. How is she anyway?  
  
Lizzie: She seems to be doing great. She is really happy. She wants to see you, though. Gosh, I wonder if anybody has actually turned out normal, I mean other than you.  
  
Miranda: I don't know. I haven't seen most anybody since the funeral.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N-Another cliffhanger. Now, are you seeing why this story is called Secrets? The Past is starting to Emerge. Tonight should be a double post night most definitely. I also thought that this chapter should be like this, because it is the Thirteenth Chapter. LOL I should really change one of the genre's into mystery, because there are so many cliffhangers. 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N I said I would post the next chapter tonight, and I would not lie. A lot of stuff happens in this chapter.  
  
I do not own any of the characters except Jeremy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Lizzie: That was some day. So depressing. Larry was such a sweet kid.  
  
Miranda: Yeah, I know. The ironic thing was that he was so against drunk driving.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Who would have guessed that the designated driver at so many high school parties would have been killed by a drunk driver?  
  
Miranda: He was going to be somebody. He was about to go to Harvard. His funeral was so touching.  
  
Lizzie: I know. Just when we thought we were lucky that there were no deaths while we were in high school, Larry Tudgman died. It made me feel guilty for being so mean to him in middle school.  
  
Miranda: But we were friends in high school. It took a long time for me to accept that he was gone and it was not anybody's fault. It hit me hard because he and I dated for about nine months in high school. I liked him so much.  
  
Lizzie: It was the drunk driver's fault. He broke up with you, anyway. You made a great speech at his funeral, you know. So did Gordo. I would have said something myself, but I was crying so hard.  
  
Miranda: I cried for days after that, and we had to go to college about two weeks later. I had a dream about him the other night. I dreamt that he was still alive and okay, and that dream reassured me that he was in a better place and that everything is all right.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, he was a great person.  
  
Miranda: He really was. Listen, I know this is a horrible time to leave, but I have to go now. Bye! Send Gordo and Kate my love! I will call you later.  
  
Lizzie: Okay! Bye!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. After that, she called Gordo to tell him of the next day's plan.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Hello?  
  
Lizzie: Hey, Mr. Gordon, this is Lizzie. May I please speak to Gordo?  
  
Mr. Gordon: Sure. Hold on.  
  
A few seconds passed.  
  
Gordo: Hey Lizzie! What's up?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I just had two very interesting conversations.  
  
Gordo: Really? With whom?  
  
Lizzie: Kate and Miranda.  
  
Gordo: Kate?! How did you end up talking to her?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, I ran into her at the Digital Bean.  
  
Gordo: How is she?  
  
Lizzie: She is fine. You are going to find out for yourself tomorrow morning at 8 o' clock at the coffeehouse.  
  
Gordo: I am?  
  
Lizzie: Yep we are going on a double date with her and her husband.  
  
Gordo: Ethan?  
  
Lizzie: Why does everybody think that it was Ethan? No, with Robert.  
  
Gordo: Cool. So she was nice, I assume?  
  
Lizzie: She was. I didn't really understand why until Miranda explained to me about what happened.  
  
Gordo: Oh when she was raped? Yeah I knew about that. She called me a few years ago to apologize and Miranda explained to me what happened.  
  
Lizzie: Was I the only one not called?  
  
Gordo: Well, we were living together at the time, hon. I guess she assumed that what she said was implied for the both of us.  
  
Lizzie: How come you never told me?  
  
Gordo: I really thought I did. Listen, I am sorry. Anyway, how is Miranda?  
  
Lizzie: Good. We talked about Larry.  
  
Gordo: There is a name I have not heard of in a long time. He was such a great kid. I was so shocked when he died.  
  
Lizzie: I think everyone was.  
  
Gordo: Well, my parents want to talk to me, so I have to go. I will pick you up at seven-thirty okay?  
  
Lizzie: That sounds great. I can't wait to see you!  
  
Gordo: Same here! Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
They both hung up.  
  
~~Gordo~~  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Gordon told Gordo that they wanted to talk to him about this whole Lizzie and Jeremy thing, and so the Gordon's all sat down in the living room for a chat.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Well, today certainly was a big day for us. I am a grandfather, and have been one for over three years. I have to say that I am really shocked.  
  
Gordo: You have said that about five times already.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: But that is not the reason we wanted to talk to you. We wanted to talk to you about your future.  
  
Gordo: What do you mean?  
  
Mr. Gordon: Well, what your mother is trying to say is that we want to know what place you intend on having in young Jeremy's life.  
  
Gordo: I intend to be his father.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: That is not what I mean. I mean when you go back to Texas, are you two going to move in together or get married or what?  
  
Gordo: We are not sure yet. We are taking things slowly. Why?  
  
Mr. Gordon: Well, I am glad you are doing this, it is just your mother and I are concerned about Jeremy in a psychological sense. Three is a hard age to be. It is the age that your memory becomes more and more clear and you start to grasp things. You are curious about what is going on around you, especially the interactions between the parents.  
  
Gordo: I understand that.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Do you understand what might happen to the child if things between you and Lizzie don't work out yet again? You could never see Jeremy again. Is that what you want?  
  
Gordo: Of course not! Lizzie would never do that to me.  
  
Mr. Gordon: You never know, David. Listen, I really think it would be best if you and Lizzie either moved in together or broke up if this relationship seems unstable. You really do not want to confuse Jeremy anymore.  
  
Gordo: DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT!  
  
Mr. Gordon: Don't start yelling at me, David Gordon. Your mother and I are already upset to find out that you had sex before you are married, yelling is only digging that whole even deeper.  
  
Gordo: Dad, I am twenty-seven years old. I think I am old enough to handle my own sex life.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Well, that has already happened, but this is another issue. What are you and Lizzie's plan for the future?  
  
Gordo: Well, right now, we are dating. We have been for about a week. We are trying to take things slowly for Jeremy's sake.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Do you think you would be dating her even if there were no Jeremy?  
  
Gordo: Of course! I love Lizzie, and have never stopped loving her, and nothing would make me stop loving her.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: Well that is good. Do you love Jeremy?  
  
Gordo: Of course! Jeremy is my son, and when I found out I had a son it only made me realize how much I loved Lizzie even more.  
  
Mrs. Gordon: So you aren't dating Lizzie just because of Jeremy?  
  
Gordo: Of course not! Lizzie and I saw each other before I found out about Jeremy.  
  
Mr. Gordon: I can tell that you love her. It was obvious ten years ago when you took her to the prom, and it is obvious now. I just hope Lizzie feels the same. Jeremy sure is lucky to have a father like you.  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
Gordo: He is even luckier to have a grandfather like you.  
  
Mr. Gordon: Thank you. Thank you for talking about this. When you see Lizzie tomorrow, send her my love.  
  
Gordo: How did you know I was seeing her tomorrow?  
  
Mr. Gordon: Why would you all of the sudden stop seeing her after you have everyday for the past week and a half?  
  
~~~Next Morning~~  
  
Gordo picked Lizzie up from her house.  
  
Gordo: Where is Jeremy staying?  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy is staying with my dad this morning. It is great that he has all these great male influences on him while here. He likes spending time with everyone a lot.  
  
Gordo: That is good. Do you really think Matt is such a great male influence?  
  
Lizzie: Ha-ha very funny! No, but seriously, he was talking about you last night when we were saying our prayers.  
  
Gordo: You say prayers with him? Cool. My mom used to do that with me, except they were Jewish prayers.  
  
Gordo smiled at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Well I don't know any Jewish prayers. You will have to teach him some one day.  
  
Gordo: I will.  
  
Lizzie: Anyway, he was saying how much he liked you in his prayers and that he didn't want you to leave.  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie for a moment.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, you know that I would never leave either one of you. You are family to me.  
  
Lizzie: Good. That is what I told him. Anyway, he asked a little about you and us growing up.  
  
Gordo: Really? Like what?  
  
Lizzie: Well, what a three year old asks. I told him the child's version of the story of "us."  
  
Gordo raised his eyebrow.  
  
Gordo: The child's version.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, you know, minus the premarital sex and the details of us breaking up. He did ask me that.  
  
Gordo: What did you say?  
  
Lizzie: I told him that although I loved you, that you scared me.  
  
Gordo: And.?  
  
Lizzie: He asked me if you were a monster.  
  
Gordo: Ha-ha. And you agreed, right?  
  
Lizzie: But of course. You aren't a bad monster. You are more like the cookie monster.not scary at all.  
  
Gordo: Oh, god! Listen, as much as I love, and believe me, by love I mean hate, being compared to a big blue puppet, we are here.  
  
Lizzie: Well, what are we waiting for?  
  
Gordo: I don't know.  
  
Gordo got out of the car, and opened the door for Lizzie. They walked inside the coffeehouse together, and inside waiting were Kate and a male, who was Robert. Robert was shorter than Lizzie expected with brown hair. Robert stood up.  
  
Robert: Hi! I am Robert Hart. It is such a pleasure to meet both of you. I have heard so much about you!  
  
Gordo shook his hand and then proceeded to give Kate a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Gordo: Nice to meet you too! I was so excited when Lizzie told me we were meeting you.  
  
Kate: Well I was glad to bump into a familiar face. So how are you, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: Busy, but lately I have been busy in a good way.  
  
He glanced over at Lizzie who smiled.  
  
Kate: Well I guess you were surprised when you found out you were a father. I always thought you two would be parents some day, and I am glad things are working out for you two.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
  
Kate: (to Gordo) Jeremy looks a lot like you, Gordo. He is lucky.  
  
Lizzie: I don't know whether to be offended or proud.  
  
Robert: Kate, you are making me jealous.  
  
Gordo: Well, thank you.  
  
Robert: What went through your mind when you found out that you had a son.  
  
Gordo: Well, honestly, I was a little relieved because before I thought Lizzie was acting weird because she had a boyfriend she wasn't telling me about.  
  
They all laughed.  
  
Lizzie: So, Robert, what do you do for a living?  
  
Robert: I read pets minds.  
  
Everyone was silent.  
  
Robert: It was a joke. Ha-ha. I am actually a veterinarian.  
  
Everyone laughs nervously. Obviously Robert was a little cheesy, but he seemed nice.  
  
They continued to talk about life and what they had been up to recently.  
  
Lizzie: Kate, how did you meet Robert?  
  
Kate: Well, let's see. We met at the college library. I was working there for credit, and there he was.  
  
Robert: It was love at first glance. I met the woman I knew I was going to marry that day.  
  
Kate: And we did.  
  
They kissed each other. They were definitely still acting like newlyweds. This made Gordo and Lizzie feel very uncomfortable, so Lizzie decided to bring up a new topic.  
  
Lizzie: So I talked to Miranda yesterday. She says hi and sends her love.  
  
Kate stopped kissing Robert and looked at Lizzie.  
  
Kate: Really, I want to see her soon.  
  
Lizzie: I think she would like that.  
  
Kate: Cool.  
  
Lizzie: We also talked about Larry.  
  
Kate: Larry? Oh my gosh! Larry Tudgeman was awesome.  
  
Robert: Who is Larry?  
  
Kate: It was a person we all knew growing up that died right before he went to college.  
  
Robert: How sad. I think I remember you mentioning him.  
  
Gordo: Hey I have an idea! Why don't we all go and visit his graveyard while we are all here.  
  
Kate: That is a great idea!  
  
Lizzie: You are a genius!  
  
Gordo: Let's go now.  
  
Robert: Okay! We will meet you at the graveyard!  
  
Lizzie: Okay, we are going to stop by and buy some flowers or something to put on the grave, so we will be about five minutes behind.  
  
Robert: Okay! We will do the same! See you in a few minutes.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie got in their car while Kate and Robert climbed into theirs and they drove off to the drugstore.  
  
Gordo: So what do you think of Robert?  
  
Lizzie: Well, to be honest with you, be wouldn't be a guy I would pick out of a crowd for Kate.  
  
Gordo: I have to agree with you there. He seems kind of cheesy.not in a bad way or anything.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Kate is lucky to find a nice person though that she seems to be happy with.  
  
Gordo and Lizzie drove to the drugstore to buy flowers. While they were there, they saw a miniature action figure of Frodo from Lord of the Rings that they decided to put on the grave as well. After they bought everything, they drove off to the graveyard.  
  
  
  
A/N Review! 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N Thank you for the reviews! Sorry it is taking so long. School is evil. Anyway, I do not own Lizzie or any of the characters. PS-as short as this chapter is a lot happens because pretty soon (sadly) this story is going to end, but I am planning on making a sequel. And when I say shortly, that could be like ten chapters away lol. I am slow.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
A graveyard. Who would have thought that they would be visiting this place ten years ago? Gordo, Lizzie, Kate, and Robert all walked up to Larry's tombstone, which read, LAWRENCE PETER TUDGEMAN and underneath a quote:  
  
"Ama me fideliter! Fidem meam noto: De corde totaliter Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter Absens in remota." -Anonymous  
  
(Latin to English translation: "Love me faithfully! /See how I am faithful:/With all my heart/And all my soul/I am with you/Though I am far away.")  
  
Lizzie started to cry as she walked up to lay the flowers and action figure next to the grave, and walked back as Kate did the same. Gordo put his arm around her to reassure her that everything was okay, but this was such a touching moment, that even he himself was fighting back tears. Kate had her head down and was crying as Robert was comforting her. Ten minutes passed by with total silence. Finally, they all left and headed home. Lizzie was still crying as Gordo was driving her home.  
  
Gordo: Do you feel better?  
  
Lizzie: I do, I really do. I just miss Larry so much. He was the first guy I ever really officially went out on a date with.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, he was the type of person that touched everyone he met.  
  
Lizzie: Definitely. The kind of person you will never forget.  
  
Gordo: Hey do his parents still live here?  
  
Lizzie: Um, I am not sure. I think his sister just graduated college, and I am pretty sure they moved when she went to college. At least, this is what Miranda told me.  
  
Gordo: Interesting.  
  
Just then, Lizzie's cell phone rang.  
  
Lizzie: Hello?  
  
It was her mom.  
  
Jo: Lizzie! I am so glad I finally reached you!  
  
Lizzie became worried.  
  
Lizzie: Why? What is wrong? Is Jeremy okay?  
  
Gordo looked over at Lizzie.  
  
Jo: No, Jeremy is fine, but it is Miranda. She is in the hospital. Josh called to say that she is in labor.  
  
Lizzie: What? Oh my gosh! What hospital?  
  
Gordo stopped the car on the side of the road at this point, and starred at Lizzie as she talked on the cell phone.  
  
Jo: St. John's  
  
Lizzie: Okay. We are on our way now. Thanks! Bye!  
  
Lizzie hung up. Gordo looked at her like she was supposed to say something, but she didn't. She was just starring ahead.  
  
Gordo: What is wrong? Is Jeremy in the hospital?  
  
Lizzie: What? Oh, no! It's Miranda. She is having the baby.  
  
Gordo: Phew! I was worried for a second. What hospital?  
  
Lizzie: St. John's. I told her that we were on our way.  
  
Gordo: Okay.  
  
Gordo turned the direction of the car and headed for the hospital. Gordo had never seen a newborn baby. He never had the opportunity, so this would be a good chance for him.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital, a woman at the desk directed Gordo and Lizzie in the right direction of where maternity would be. As soon as they got to the right hospital wing, they asked where Miranda would be, and they were directed to the delivery room.  
  
When they found the delivery room, there Miranda was, as well as Josh and the Sanchez family as well as the Long family (Josh's) and there was Miranda pushing and two minutes later there was a baby.  
  
Doctor: Here it comes!  
  
A baby appears. (A/N-yes magically out of thin air. I am not going into details, okay?)  
  
Doctor: It is a girl!  
  
Miranda: (exhaustedly) A girl? Aw!  
  
After cutting the umbilical cord, the doctor took the baby to the cleaning table.  
  
(Ten minutes pass and the baby is taken away)  
  
Lizzie: Congratulations!  
  
Josh: Oh Lizzie! Gordo! I didn't see you over there! Glad you could make it!  
  
Lizzie and Gordo, who were previously standing at the door, walked toward the bed Miranda is on.  
  
Gordo: So what are you going to name it?  
  
Miranda was exhausted, so her eyes were closed.  
  
Josh: Ana Christina Long.  
  
Lizzie: That is really pretty.  
  
Josh: Thank you. Ana is my mother's name.  
  
They all talk and stay around for a while. After a while, at around four in the afternoon, Gordo and Lizzie decided it was time to leave the hospital and go get something to eat before they came home.  
  
Lizzie called her mom to update her on the news, and of course Jo was thrilled and told them to go ahead and get something to eat. Lizzie and Gordo went off to the nearest restaurant, McDonalds, and ate there. They were sitting there eating, when all of the sudden, Gordo's cell phone rings.  
  
Gordo really didn't mean to turn it on, but he figured it might be urgent.  
  
Gordo: (to Lizzie) Do you mind?  
  
Lizzie: No, go ahead, it might be important.  
  
Gordo: Thank you. (Phone) Hello? Yes. Really? Are you sure? Listen, do I have to? There is something I need to . . . fine . . . can I call you back?  
  
Gordo hung up the phone. He looked distressed.  
  
Lizzie: What is the matter?  
  
Gordo: That was my boss. He says that a huge client is coming and he needs me to do something. I need to leave tomorrow.  
  
  
  
A/N I know this chapter wasn't the best, but please review! 


	16. Chapter 16

A/N- The last name was Long. I changed that. I was looking back at my story for the name I has originally, but could not find it. I suppose next time I will write it down. Also, sorry it has been sort of a long time for an update. I will update as much as possible. I am writing a sequel.  
  
A/N 2-Yeah, I figured that tonight would be good night to post this chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything at all.  
  
  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Lizzie: Are you sure you have to leave?  
  
Gordo: I am afraid so.  
  
In the car on the way home, Gordo is dropping Lizzie off.  
  
Lizzie: I am leaving with you.  
  
Gordo: What?! No, you can't do that! Stay here and enjoy the rest of the vacation.  
  
Lizzie: I do not want to stay. Do you realize what an amazing time I have had with you here? We parted our ways once and found out that was a mistake, and I almost let you go again. What if we never see each other again?  
  
Gordo: That will not happen. I will call you as soon as I come home and we will talk and hang out together as soon as you and Jeremy get back.  
  
Lizzie: I do not want to be without you.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, you were without me for almost four years. What is another week or so?  
  
Lizzie: Sigh. Fine. But promise me something.  
  
Gordo: What?  
  
Lizzie: Promise me that you will not run away and that when I get home we will remain friends.  
  
Gordo smiled.  
  
Gordo: Only the best of friends.  
  
Lizzie: You promise?  
  
Gordo: Of course. I can't leave you, anyway. You are the mother of my child, and now that I know that, I am going to be a part of your life forever . . . and you will be apart of my life as well. So will Jeremy  
  
Lizzie: Of course you will. Jeremy needs you.  
  
"I need you too." Lizzie thought to herself.  
  
They arrived at Lizzie's parent's house. Gordo walked with Lizzie to the door.  
  
Gordo: Hey, do you mind if I say goodbye to Jeremy before I leave? I will be quick, I promise.  
  
Lizzie: I was just about to ask if you would do that. Take your time.  
  
Gordo: Maybe I will.  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked into the house where they were greeted by Jo McGuire.  
  
Jo: Hey, honey. Hey, Gordo? You staying for dinner, Gordo?  
  
Gordo: No, actually, Mrs. McGuire, I have to leave tomorrow and I just came in to say goodbye to everyone.  
  
Jo: Aw, that is too bad! Why do you have to leave? It seems like you just got here.  
  
Gordo: I know. It is for business. I wish I could stay longer too.  
  
Jo gave Gordo a hug and they said goodbye.  
  
Jo: Well, I hope to see a lot more of you in the future.  
  
Gordo: Me too!  
  
Lizzie led Gordo upstairs to say goodbye to Jeremy, who was watching television in his room. As they were walking upstairs, Lizzie and Gordo made slight conversation.  
  
Gordo: Whoa, it has been a long time since I have been upstairs.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I guess you are right. I mean, I guess it has been since the summer before going to college.  
  
Gordo: That seems like such a long time ago. And now, in less than a year, our class is having its ten-year reunion.  
  
Lizzie: Is it really that soon? Wow!  
  
Lizzie walked in followed by Gordo into the room Jeremy was staying in. Lizzie turned the TV off.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, honey, Daddy is leaving tomorrow, so say bye to daddy.  
  
Jeremy: Why are you leaving?  
  
Gordo: Well, Jeremy, I have to go back to Texas, but I will see you again really soon. I promise.  
  
Jeremy: I see you again?  
  
Gordo: Of course. As soon as you go home, you will see so much you will get sick of me.  
  
Gordo walked over and sat on the bed (where Jeremy was sitting) next to Jeremy. Gordo hugged Jeremy, and Jeremy, still confused about what was happening, hugged him back.  
  
Jeremy: I love you, daddy.  
  
This was the first time that Jeremy had ever said that to him and this really touched him. Lizzie was also getting teary eyed in the corner of the room watching Gordo and Jeremy.  
  
Gordo: I love you too, buddy. We pals?  
  
Jeremy: Yes  
  
Jeremy hugged Gordo one more time.  
  
Gordo: I will see you soon, I promise. Goodbye!  
  
Jeremy: Bye!  
  
Gordo and Lizzie walked out of the room, and went back downstairs.  
  
~~The next day at the airport~~  
  
The plan was that Lizzie would drop Gordo off at the airport that morning. Lizzie was saying her temporary goodbye at the airport gate.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, I am glad we got back together.  
  
Lizzie: I am too. I really wish you didn't have to leave.  
  
Gordo: I know. I wish I didn't either, but we will be a part of each others lives again, right?  
  
Lizzie: Of course.  
  
Gordo: Well, I will call you when I get home, and give Jeremy a hug for me everyday.  
  
Just then, the announcer got on the intercom and announced that it was time that he boarded the plane. Gordo gave Lizzie one last hug and kissed her one last time. Lizzie was crying.  
  
Gordo: Goodbye! I will see you soon.  
  
Lizzie: Goodbye!  
  
Gordo started to walk to the plane.  
  
Lizzie: Wait, Gordo! There is something I need to tell you.  
  
Gordo walked back to be closer to Lizzie.  
  
Gordo: What? Can it wait until I call? The plane is not looking happy.  
  
Lizzie: It can wait, but I don't want it to wait.  
  
A look of concern gathered on Gordo's face.  
  
Gordo: What is it?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I love you.  
  
A/N Review! 


	17. Chapter 17

A/N I updated all my stories today! Wow! Mummy will be so proud. Anyway, please continue to review. I know I said this story is coming to an end soon, its just the more I analyze it in my head, sooner is slowly becoming later, so this will probably be a couple more chapters than I planned like two chapters ago. Yes, my ultimate goal in life is to confuse you, so to confuse you even more, check out chapter seven for this chapter's disclaimer.  
  
  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
^Still at the airport^  
  
Gordo: I . . . love you too, Lizzie. Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Lizzie stood and watched Gordo enter the plane. She wanted Gordo to go back and decide he wasn't going to leave. Lizzie was falling back in love with Gordo. She wanted to tell him so bad, and when she finally did, it was too late.  
  
Lizzie watched the plane take off and left. He had been away from her maybe ten minutes and already she missed him. This time, missing him was different. Before, she missed him and had no clue where he was and what he was doing, but now she knew exactly where he was and what he was doing, which made her miss him even more.  
  
Lizzie drove home with tears still in her eyes. She could not stop crying. When she reached home, the first thing she did was to go find Jeremy. Jeremy was in the living room watching Hercules. When she saw him, she hugged him, still crying. Jeremy noticed his mother was crying.  
  
Jeremy: What's the matter?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, nothing. I just miss someone.  
  
Jeremy: You miss daddy?  
  
Lizzie: How did you know?  
  
Jeremy: I miss him too.  
  
Lizzie: You are really smart.  
  
Jeremy: Is daddy coming back?  
  
Lizzie: Of course he is, well rather we are going to see him.  
  
Jeremy: Oh. Mommy, who is Miwanda?  
  
Lizzie: Miranda. How did you know about her?  
  
Jeremy: I just do.  
  
Jeremy had still not seen Miranda, and Lizzie just remembered that. Lizzie really wanted Jeremy to meet Miranda and also Ana. Lizzie wasn't sure what the policy on children in hospitals. She decided it was worth a shot.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, how would you like to meet Miranda?  
  
Jeremy: Who is she?  
  
Lizzie: She is my friend.  
  
Jeremy: Okay.  
  
Lizzie and Jeremy headed for the hospital. When they arrived, Lizzie picked Jeremy up and led him to the maternity section. She found the room where Miranda was, and entered. Miranda and Josh were in the room talking when she entered.  
  
Miranda: Hey, Lizzie! Who is this cutie you have with you?  
  
Jeremy looked away.  
  
Lizzie: Hey! How are you? (Lizzie let Jeremy walk on the ground) This is Jeremy.  
  
Miranda: Hello, Jeremy, I am your Aunt Miranda.  
  
Josh: And I am Uncle Josh.  
  
Miranda: Well, this is certainly a surprise.  
  
Lizzie: I am sorry I didn't call or anything, I just really wanted Jeremy to meet you. Where is Ana?  
  
Josh: Ana is sleeping with all the rest of the babies.  
  
Miranda: Where is Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo had to return to Austin, but he sends his love.  
  
Miranda: That is too bad.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, well we came here to see you! You look great!  
  
Miranda: Oh, thank you.  
  
Lizzie: And Ana is precious.  
  
Miranda: Thank you. When did Gordo leave?  
  
Lizzie: Just this morning.  
  
Josh picked Jeremy up.  
  
Miranda: You will never guess who came to visit me yesterday.  
  
Lizzie: Who?  
  
Miranda: Kate and Robert.  
  
Lizzie: You are kidding! Really? What did they say?  
  
Miranda: Kate just talked about how she really wanted to see me and how great life is for her. She was really nice.  
  
Lizzie: What did you think of Robert?  
  
Miranda: I think they are perfect for each other. Robert seems really sweet and genuine.  
  
Lizzie: I agree.  
  
Miranda and Lizzie talked for a little while longer while Josh and Jeremy had their own little conversation. Lizzie and Jeremy left the hospital and when they arrived home two hours later, there were a few messages on the machine.  
  
The first one was from Jo McGuire that said: Hey Lizzie! This is mom. I just called to say that your father and I are at a party and should be home in time for dinner, but if you want you can go ahead and make yourself something or order a pizza. Bye!  
  
Jeremy heard and yelled "Pizza!"  
  
The next message was a recording from a politician.  
  
The third and final one was from Gordo.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
~Gordo~  
  
Gordo got on the plane and found his seat. Once he was seated, he thought for a long while as to what just happened. "Lizzie just said she loved me." He loved her back more than she could ever imagine.  
  
To Gordo, the two- hour plane ride seemed like an eternity. All he wanted to do was get home and call Lizzie and Jeremy just to hear their voices. Whatever was happening between him and Lizzie was happening fast, and he wanted to hear her say, "I love you" again just so he wouldn't feel like he was hearing things.  
  
When the plane landed, he was the first to exit the plane and he tried to call Lizzie at home, but no one picked up. He decided to leave a message.  
  
~~Lizzie~~  
  
Gordo on the message machine: Hey, Liz! It is me, Gordo, and I just called to say I am in Texas and I really miss you. Listen, Lizzie, when you get this message, will you please call me. I love you! Bye.  
  
Lizzie called Gordo almost immediately after she listened to the message.  
  
Gordo: Hello? David Gordon speaking.  
  
Lizzie: David, eh? Funny I was looking for a Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie! Hey! Where have you been? Sorry, David is my professional name.  
  
Lizzie: Actually, Jeremy and I just got back from the hospital.  
  
Gordo: Really? Cool. How did that go?  
  
Lizzie: It went well. Ana was sleeping but I think Jeremy had a good time.  
  
Gordo: Well, that is good.  
  
Lizzie: How was the flight?  
  
Gordo: It went well. It was kind of boring, but hey it was a flight, so I didn't have great expectations. So, what are you planning on doing tonight?  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy and I are just going to hang out I guess. I was getting ready to order pizza and I guess he might watch a movie or something while I do something else. What are you going to do?  
  
Gordo: Well, I just ate dinner, and there is a movie on TV tonight that I might watch. I called my boss and he wants me to come in really early tomorrow for a meeting. A meeting in which I really don't want to go to.  
  
Lizzie: Aw! Poor Gordo! I wish you were here. I really miss you, Gordo.  
  
Gordo: I miss you too, McGuire. I wish I could just quit my job and stay with you forever.  
  
Lizzie: So do I. Oh! I almost forgot. I need you to do me a favor if it isn't any trouble.  
  
Gordo: I would love to.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you! I need you to go my apartment and look for an address.  
  
Gordo: Sure. (He got out a pen and paper) Whose address would you like me to look up?  
  
Lizzie: I need you to look up the address of Ethan Craft.  
  
AN- Review! I will post the next chapter as soon as possible! 


	18. Chapter 18

A/N Please continue to review. Also, to the reviewer that said that Miranda's name is Josh, thank you. I corrected that. When I wrote that, fanfiction.net was down and I was too lazy to look it up otherwise. I was probably talking to a Jason at the time, too.  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jeremy  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Gordo: Ethan Craft?  
  
Lizzie: Do I detect a little jealousy in your tone?  
  
Gordo: No, no you don't, but why Ethan Craft of all people?  
  
Lizzie: Actually, one of the things Miranda and I talked about at the hospital was Ethan. He was in the hospital not long ago.  
  
Gordo: Really?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, really. Anyway, please go to my apartment and ask the landlord, Mrs. Banks, for a key. She will ask you a few questions, but I will call ahead and tell her to expect you.  
  
Gordo: Why can't your landlord just do it?  
  
Lizzie: I would rather my landlord not go through my personal stuff. I feel I can trust you.  
  
Gordo: I am honored. Where is the address?  
  
Lizzie: In my address book that I have had for over ten years.  
  
Gordo: You still have that thing?  
  
Lizzie: Yes, I do. Anyway, it should be on the table next to my bed in my bedroom. Got that?  
  
Gordo: Yes. I will do that sometime tomorrow.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you. Call me when you have the number. Also, call me if the landlord gives you any trouble.  
  
Gordo: Okay. Anything else?  
  
Lizzie: Let me think . . . nope, that should be it. Thank you so much, David Gordon! I love you!  
  
Gordo: I love you, too! Bye.  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
*Click *  
  
Lizzie then proceeded to order a pizza.  
  
Lizzie: Jeremy, what do you want on your pizza?  
  
She wasn't quite sure she was asking a three year old what he wanted on his pizza.  
  
Jeremy: Peanut butter!  
  
Lizzie: You silly boy! Do you want cheese?  
  
Jeremy: Cheese! Extra cheese!  
  
Lizzie: Extra cheese, it is!  
  
Lizzie then called the pizza place and ordered an extra- cheese pizza.  
  
Lizzie and Jeremy spent the night hanging out and watching movies. At around nine, Lizzie decided that maybe they should go to bed.  
  
~~The Next Day at Lizzie's Apartment in Austin~~  
  
At around 5 PM, Gordo headed for Lizzie's apartment after a really long day at work. He had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing Lizzie's current apartment. He tried to imagine what it would look like, all clean and neat, like theirs was five years ago, but on the other hand, Lizzie didn't seem as obsessively neat as she used to.  
  
Mrs. Banks didn't give Gordo too much trouble. She let him in after asking him a few questions, and he explained that he was Lizzie's former ex. She let him in after that. Gordo could not decide whether he would want such a trustworthy person as his landlord.  
  
When he entered the apartment, the lights were all off and it was completely dark. I felt around with his hands for the light switch. When he finally found the switch and turned the lights on, he was somewhat impressed. The room that one first sees, the living room had a few toys and magazines on the floor, but other than that, it was pretty clean. Well, clean, considering Lizzie was living with a toddler.  
  
Even though he told himself he was going to go straight for the bedroom and not let curiosity get the better of him, well, curiosity got the better of him, and he looked around the apartment.  
  
First, he entered the kitchen, which was adjacent to the living room. On the refrigerator, there were a few forms, including preschool and work related forms. There were also three or four drawings that Jeremy drew. On the kitchen counter, there was a bunch of mail, and a note, which Gordo read. It said in sort of fancy scribbled handwriting:  
  
Lizzie- Hey, Babe! How was the trip? I know I said I would be picking up your mail for the entire month, but something came up, so I asked my friend, Nathan to pick it up. Actually, you know him. I can't wait to hear about your trip. Love you tons! Stan  
  
"Who is Stan?" Gordo thought to himself. He then headed off to the hallway, where there were four doors. He opened the first one, and it was a closet. He opened the one across from the closet, and it was a bathroom. Next to the bathroom was Jeremy's room. Jeremy's room looked pretty neat. He had pictures on his wall of trains and movie posters. Then there was the very last room. Lizzie's room. He opened the door to find a large master bedroom with one large bed. There was also a TV, and two doors that connected to a bathroom and a walk-in closet. There was also a bureau, which had a lot of pictures and stuff. He started to look at the pictures. To his surprise, there were a few pictures that had him in them. They weren't recent, but they were from their childhood and adolescence. He was so occupied with the bureau that he almost forgot his primary reason for being there. He looked over at the table next to the bed, and sure enough there was the same address book he remembered sitting there. The names were listed alphabetically; so he went straight to "C" and quickly found "Craft, Ethan." He didn't have a piece of paper or pen with him, so he looked in the drawer and found a legal pad and a fine point Sharpie. When they were living together, she had everything in her table drawer. She hasn't changed much. He quickly wrote down the phone number and address, and was about to close the book when once again, curiosity got the better of him. He innocently paged his way to the "G" section of the address book. Sure enough, his old childhood address was entered as one of the first entries. It was crossed out, and written above it was the address he had when he was in college, but that was also crossed out. He scanned the "G's" more, and one of the last entries, there was "Gordon, David" along with the address and phone number he and Lizzie shared when they were living together. It wasn't crossed out, though.  
  
After he finished getting the number, he walked out of the room, turning all the lights out. He decided to look at the living room before he left. There were a few shelves with pictures and albums. He looked at the pictures on the shelves for a while, and they were mostly baby pictures of Jeremy. "He really does look a lot like me," Gordo thought to himself. The pictures were fascinating and all, but a few of the albums also caught his eye. Among them, there was a scrapbook that Lizzie made when she was in middle school. It had pictures of Miranda, Gordo, and herself along with tickets and other random things. That is not what caught his eye, though. There was another album that Gordo was curious about. He pulled it out, and sure enough, it was exactly what he thought it was- the album Lizzie begged Gordo to get her for her twenty-second birthday. He opened it up, and the first picture that he inserted was still there. It was a picture of her and Gordo, and underneath, there was the caption, "Always and Forever." He stared at the picture for a long time, when suddenly the phone started to ring.  
  
He entered back into reality, and walked toward the phone. He looked at the caller I.D. "Hold, Stan" This was his chance to find out who Stan was. He picked up the phone.  
  
Gordo: Hello?  
  
Stan: H- Who is this?  
  
Gordo: I am David Gordon. Who are you?  
  
Stan: David Gordon . . . where have I heard that name?  
  
Gordo: I used to go out with Lizzie. Who are you?  
  
Stan: I am Stan. I work with Lizzie and live in this apartment building. Wait, why are you in her apartment?  
  
Gordo: She wanted me to look something up for her.  
  
Stan: So, are you two going out again? You know, Jeremy is precious.  
  
Stan sure does know a lot about him Gordo thought.  
  
Gordo: Th-thank you.  
  
Stan: Oh, sorry. I almost forgot why I called. Will you please pass the following information to Lizzie?  
  
Gordo: Sure.  
  
Stan: I need for you to tell her that I will be out of town myself for a while. My mother is in the hospital.  
  
Gordo: I am sorry to hear that.  
  
Stan: Anyway, please pass on to her that I will not be back until the Friday after she returns. My good friend, Nathan, is going to be dropping off her mail.  
  
Gordo: Okay. I will pass that information on. Thank you! Bye!  
  
Stan: Bye.  
  
Gordo hung up the phone. He quickly looked around to make sure everything was the was it was when he entered the apartment, and then he left.  
  
When Gordo arrived home, he ate a quick frozen dinner and carried the portable kitchen phone into the den, where he would call Lizzie. Sam McGuire picked the phone up.  
  
Sam: Hello?  
  
Gordo: Mr. McGuire? This is Gordo. May I please speak to-  
  
Sam: Hold on.  
  
Lizzie: Hey! So, did you get the number?  
  
Gordo: Yep. It is right here.  
  
Gordo gave her the number.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks! Did you have any problems at my apartment? Mrs. Banks didn't give you any trouble, did she?  
  
Gordo: Oh, no. Stan called.  
  
Lizzie: Really? How is he?  
  
Gordo: He is fine. His mother is in the hospital, though.  
  
Lizzie: Again? Poor thing. What did he want?  
  
Gordo: He wanted to tell you that he is going to be out of town and not be back until after you come home.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. Is Nathan getting my mail, then?  
  
Gordo: How did you know?  
  
Lizzie: That is Stan's boyfriend.  
  
Gordo: Oh.  
  
Lizzie: I have to go eat dinner, but call me tomorrow. Bye!  
  
Gordo: Bye!  
  
~Lizzie~  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and ate dinner with her family. After dinner, she decided to try and call Ethan. She dialed the number, and a male voice picked up the phone. "Hello?" 


	19. Chapter 19

A/N- Thank you so much for reviewing- you have no idea what it means to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Lizzie: Hi. Is this Ethan Craft?  
  
Voice: This is he.  
  
Lizzie: Um, hi. Ethan, this is Lizzie . . . Lizzie McGuire. We used to go to school together.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie! Oh my gosh! I thought you moved away.  
  
Lizzie: I did. I am in town for a while, though.  
  
Ethan: Are you still hangin' with Gordo? You two were inseparable in highschool.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, we are. We weren't for a while, but things are starting again. Enough about me, what about you? How have you been? Hospital . . . oh yeah, Miranda told me you were in the hospital for a long time.  
  
Ethan: Hospital, huh? Is that what they are calling it?  
  
Lizzie: Why were you there?  
  
Ethan: Long story. Anyway, how long are you in town?  
  
Lizzie: For another week or so.  
  
Ethan: Cool. We should have lunch sometime or something before you leave.  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, sure. When?  
  
Ethan: Um, how about Wednesday at the Steak Hut.  
  
Lizzie: Okay.  
  
Ethan: Cool. I will see you there at noon.  
  
Lizzie: I'll be there.  
  
Ethan: I have to go. I will see you then. Bye!  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. Wednesday was two days from then.  
  
~~Two Days Later~~  
  
Lizzie was running late as she was going to meet Ethan. Jeremy was feeling sick, so she spent a long time debating whether or not she should cancel. After a while and a lot of convincing from her father that he would take care of Jeremy, she left.  
  
When she reached the restaurant, she immediately found Ethan. He had . . . changed a lot from high school. He was a little overweight, wore a 5 o'clock shadow, but despite all the changes he looked happy. Lizzie walked toward him.  
  
Lizzie: Hey!  
  
Ethan stood up.  
  
Ethan: Hello, Lizzie. How are you?  
  
Lizzie: I am doing well.  
  
Ethan: You know, you haven't changed at all since the last time I saw you.  
  
Lizzie: Oh, Ethan, stop. So what have you been up to these past few years?  
  
Ethan: Well, they have been quite eventful. What about you?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I have been relatively busy with work; I am an assistant to a designer, by the way. But also, I have a son, so I am busy with him.  
  
Ethan: A son, huh? Who is the father?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo.  
  
Ethan: Interesting. How old is the son?  
  
Lizzie: Three.  
  
Ethan: Last night you said you and Gordo broke up and recently got back together, though.  
  
Lizzie: We did break up, we just broke up and he recently found out about Jeremy, our son.  
  
Ethan: Cool.  
  
Lizzie: What about you? I want to know what has happened with you. You seem to have changed.  
  
He was obviously hesitating about saying something.  
  
Ethan: Well, lets just say that these past few years have really changed my life.  
  
Lizzie: What happened?  
  
Ethan was definitely debating whether or not to say something. Finally, he gave up.  
  
Ethan: Lizzie . . . you know that hospital I was in?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, what were you in there for anyway?  
  
Ethan: You see that's the thing. It wasn't really a hospital. It was a mental clinic. I was messed up after college, man. I would get so drunk I couldn't see straight. I experimented with drugs and all kind of things. And I will be the first on to tell you; I was not a happy drunk. One time, I was so drunk that the last thing I remember is waking up in a hospital bed.  
  
Lizzie was silent.  
  
Ethan: I asked the doctor why I was in there, and he told me what happened. The night before, I tried to steal some sheep from a farm and later that night, I almost jumped off a steep hill. I tried to commit suicide, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Oh my! How long were you in the hospital?  
  
Ethan: The generic hospital I was in for about four days. I ended up passing out and fell and ended up rolling down the hill. The doctor said that the only way I could probably get out of charges or go to jail was if I went to a mental clinic. My first though was 'man.a mental clinic? You have to be kidding." But it turned out; people were actually scared for me and my life. I was drunk all the time and I would usually drink until I passed out. I didn't have a choice, really. I went to the clinic and stayed there for about ten months. During those ten months, I had like this amazing self discovery and had time for a lot of thinking. I couldn't drink or do drugs, so I was miserable for the first few weeks. Then, I started talking to people. These people are amazing. I got so much out of it.  
  
Lizzie: Well, that's good.  
  
Ethan: That was three years ago. I have been sober for almost four years now. I can't be happier, either. I might have gained some weight and all, but I have changed. I have a great girlfiend, a dog, and a nice home. I don't take life for granted and I don't care what people think. The whole reason I did drugs and drank was because of peer pressure. Those peers are not what they wanted to be. I really have changed and I am thankful I have a chance to live my story.  
  
Lizzie: I can tell.  
  
Ethan: That is good. Will you do me a favor and tell Miranda and Gordo and all those people my story? It is a hard story to tell, but I don't want them to think I was in a hospital. They deserve the truth. I feel a lot better telling you.  
  
Lizzie: I will. I have so much admiration for you.  
  
They continued to talk lightly about their lives. Lizzie told Ethan "The Gordo Story" up until where they are currently. They both left about an hour later.  
  
Ethan: We will keep in touch. Tell Gordo I said hi and give Miranda a hug for me.  
  
Lizzie: Okay  
  
~~  
  
Lizzie drove home with a lot on her mind. The trip was quite a trip. First Gordo, then Kate, then Ethan. Wow. I don't know how much more I can handle.  
  
When Lizzie got home, though, she had her own trouble to deal with. Jeremy was really sick. Sam said he was throwing up and that Jeremy said his tummy hurt. Jeremy was currently on the living room sofa eating a cracker.  
  
Lizzie: Dad, have you let him drink anything?  
  
Sam: A little, but everything I give him, he regurgitates. He has been throwing up for the past hour now.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe he needs fluids. A friend's child was once sick for about a week, and she took her to the doctor finally. She was dehydrated and really needed fluids. She was in the hospital overnight because she was just a baby.  
  
Sam: I guess that might be a good idea, but what should I give him?  
  
Lizzie: Do we have any Gatorade?  
  
Sam: No, but I can go can get some.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
Sam: I will get them right now.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you.  
  
Sam left Lizzie with Jeremy. Lizzie sat next to Jeremy and wasn't sitting there for three minutes before he was throwing up again. Lizzie stood up and carried Jeremy to the bathroom hurriedly. She cleaned him off, and took of the now dirty clothes, and just let him be near the sink in only his underwear. When it seemed like he was finished, Lizzie led Jeremy to the kitchen, so he could sit on the floor as she cleaned up the sofa and his clothes.  
  
She was just finishing the sofa when Sam returned with the Gatorade. He walked in to see Jeremy with only his underwear.  
  
Sam: Did he throw up again?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah.  
  
Sam: Poor thing.  
  
Lizzie: I know. Did you get the Gatorade?  
  
Sam: Yep. Here.  
  
Sam handed Lizzie the gallon of red Gatorade.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. I hope this works.  
  
Lizzie poured Jeremy some Gatorade in a cup. Just as she was going this, the phone rang. Sam answered it.  
  
Sam: Hello? Hey, Gordo, listen can Lizzie call you back? Jeremy is not feeling well, and she is kind of busy. Well, he threw up. He will be fine soon. Okay, I will definitely tell her to call you as soon as she can. Bye!  
  
He hung up the phone.  
  
Lizzie: Did he say what he wanted?  
  
Sam: Not really.  
  
Jeremy was throwing up again. He was crying, too. Lizzie handled Jeremy while Sam agreed to help. Jo came home eventually and also helped.  
  
The rest of the afternoon and night were pretty much like that. Jeremy was asleep by nine. Lizzie was to tired to call Gordo, so she went to sleep in the same room as Jeremy, just in case he got sick in the night.  
  
~~  
  
A/N- Review! 


	20. Chapter 20

A/N- I update my bio almost daily, so if you want to check the status of my story, just go there, or email me. I am still slightly hyper and talkative, but I don't think that should effect anyone in this chapter, but you never know. I know, it is a miracle I am updating both my stories on the same day. But hey, miracles happen, right? Oh yeah, review. Please. Pretty please. I will give you a cookie if you review both this story and my other story, or you know, just this one, or just the other one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire. I only own Jeremy.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
That whole night, Lizzie and Jeremy did not get a lot of sleep at all. Jeremy continually vomited and, finally after the first time they woke up, Lizzie took Jeremy into the bathroom, along with a pillow so he could be in there for the rest of the night. She felt bad about doing this, but she figured this would probably be for the best. The bathroom was a lot easier to clean up. She stayed with him most the night, as for he was crying because he didn't feel well at all. They were both up until about four in the morning, when finally Jeremy fell asleep on the bathroom floor, and Lizzie fell asleep next to him not long after.  
  
It was not until one in the afternoon that Lizzie finally woke up. Jeremy was still sleeping soundly, so she stroked her hands through his hair, and got up to go downstairs. When she got to the kitchen, there was a salad and some chicken for Lizzie waiting for her in the refrigerator. Lizzie hadn't eaten much the night before, so she was hungry. She fixed a salad and got herself a Diet Coke. It was then when she saw a note on the kitchen table from her mom.  
  
Lizzie~ Hey, sweetheart, I am out running errands and should be home by three. I hope Jeremy feels better. If you feel like you want to call a pediatrician or doctor, call me on my cell phone and I will make an appointment. See you later. I love you. Mom.  
  
It was at that point where she could hear Jeremy upstairs throwing up. She ran up the stairs to find Jeremy sitting up in the bathroom with a puddle of vomit all over him. He was also crying. Lizzie ran to pick him up and lead him to the toilet to let him finish vomiting. When it seemed like he was finished, she let him sit there as she cleaned up the bathroom and changed him.  
  
Lizzie: Maybe it is time for you to take a bath.  
  
Lizzie started the water as Jeremy sniffed. He was slowly stopping crying, and he sniffed again. When the bath was ready, she put Jeremy in the bathtub and bathed him. She let him sit in the tub, even when the water was drained, while she continued to clean the bathroom. She figured if he threw up again, it would be easy to clean up if it was in the tub.  
  
Jeremy and Lizzie had a pretty low-key afternoon. After the bath, Lizzie and Jeremy got dressed, and they went downstairs to watch TV. They were sitting there for about thirty minutes, when Jeremy started to say something.  
  
Jeremy: Mommy, I am hungry.  
  
Lizzie: You want to try to eat something, Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: Yeah. I want food.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, I will let you have some crackers. You want some peanut butter on the crackers?  
  
Jeremy: Yes please.  
  
Lizzie: Do you want anything to drink?  
  
Jeremy: Milk.  
  
Lizzie: I don't want you to drink milk quite yet. How about some juice of Gatorade?  
  
Jeremy: Gatorade.  
  
Lizzie: Okay. I will be right back.  
  
Lizzie arose from her seat and started fixing Jeremy what he asked for. Even though she fixed him five crackers, she gave them to him one at a time, because she didn't want him to eat too fast. She also gave him Gatorade. After another hour passed, Jeremy was sleeping soundly.  
  
Not long after Jeremy fell asleep, did Jo come home. Lizzie and Jo sat in the kitchen and talked.  
  
Jo: How is Jeremy?  
  
Lizzie: Well, he threw up after he woke up, but I think he is getting better.  
  
Jo: Well, I brought home some Children's Tylenol just in case. You know, sometimes people develop colds after they have a virus like this. I hope you don't catch this, too, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: I hope not either.  
  
Jo: Well, this morning I forgot to tell you, but Gordo called. He asked for you to call you.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks. I guess I will go do that now.  
  
Jo: And I will get out of your way. I have to get ready for a party your dad and I are going to tonight. You two are going to be all right?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, go out.  
  
Jo: Yeah, and we don't have much in the fridge, so we will bring you back something for dinner when we get home.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
Jo: Tell Gordo I say hi.  
  
Lizzie: I will.  
  
Jo went upstairs to get ready for the party as Lizzie started to dial Gordo's number. The phone rang, and Gordo picked up.  
  
Gordo: David Gordon speaking.  
  
Lizzie: Hey, its me.  
  
Gordo: Who is me?  
  
Lizzie: Ha-ha. You are such a comedian.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, but who isn't? Anyway, hello beautiful. How are we today?  
  
Lizzie: Well, Jeremy was very sick yesterday. He is sleeping right now. He should start to feel better soon. I hope so anyway.  
  
Gordo: What kind of sickness?  
  
Lizzie: I thought my dad already told you. He has been throwing up a lot.  
  
Gordo: EWWWWWW!!!!! Gross! That is why I never want to have kids.  
  
He was joking, of course.  
  
Lizzie: Very funny, Gordo. You know, when I get back to Texas, I think I will let you deal with him when he is sick. He is your child, too.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, well, I could argue that I didn't know about him until recently because his mother neglected to tell me.  
  
Lizzie: Listen, Gordo. I am not in the mood to talk about this right now.  
  
Gordo: You know I was only joking.  
  
Lizzie: I know. I just feel bad enough that I didn't tell you sooner and I don't consider it funny.  
  
Gordo: Okay. I will stop. Is there anything I can do to help?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, come back here.  
  
Gordo: I wish I could. Believe me, I wish I could. Speaking of leaving, when are you and Jeremy coming back?  
  
Lizzie: Saturday. I figure Jeremy should feel better by then and everything can be jolly and such.  
  
Gordo: Cool. Oh how was Ethan?  
  
Lizzie: Cool. I will tell you about that later. We went to lunch together yesterday. He says hello. He has leaded a really interesting life since high school.  
  
Gordo: Haven't we all? I mean, I think the most normal person turned out to be Miranda.  
  
Lizzie: I think I am going to have to agree with you there.  
  
Gordo: Well, normalcy is highly overrated; so don't feel bad about it.  
  
Lizzie: I am not. You sound like you did when you were in middle school.  
  
Gordo: Well, some people never change.  
  
Lizzie: But things have definitely changed since middle school and high school.  
  
Gordo: Fine. Let me word it to make you happier. Some things never change. Is that better?  
  
Lizzie: Whatever.  
  
Gordo: Anyway, tell Jeremy I said hi. I don't want him to forget me.  
  
Lizzie: He won't. He asks about you daily. He wants to get home. Too bad he is sick.  
  
Gordo: I was just about to say that. I miss you two, though. I miss you, Lizzie. I love you, Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: I love you, too. More than you can imagine.  
  
Gordo: That brings me to the original reason I called last night.  
  
Lizzie: You mean, you didn't just call to say hi?  
  
Gordo: Well, that among other things. About when you come home. . .  
  
Lizzie: On Saturday at around three in the afternoon Texas time.  
  
Gordo: I will pick you up, but I mean about us?  
  
Lizzie: What about us?  
  
Gordo: Well, are we going to move in together or what?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I mean, I would love for us to live together, but I don't want to confuse people into thinking that we are married, including Jeremy.  
  
Gordo: I see.  
  
There was a long pause before Gordo decided to speak.  
  
Gordo: Lizzie, will you marry me?  
  
/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-/*-  
  
A/N: Okay, I told you I was hyper, so anything could happen. It is a cliffhanger, though, incase you are unclear. 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Hey! I am so sorry. I didn't actually plan on taking such a long time to update. Anyway, I am updating now and I am really not sure if this is the last chapter. (I guess technically it isn't because there will be a sequel) Anyway, review, and tell me what you think. Thoughts are good, and I do respond.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the storyline and Jeremy.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
Gordo: Maybe you didn't hear me the first time. Will you marry me, Lizzie?  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, are you serious?  
  
Gordo: Um, yeah. I am serious.  
  
Lizzie: Oh.  
  
Silence.  
  
Gordo: Well, do you have an answer for me?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. Isn't it a little sudden? I mean we have only known each other for about two weeks.  
  
Gordo: Two weeks plus the rest of our lives. And the rest of our lives we can spend together.  
  
Lizzie: I still don't know.  
  
Gordo: Listen, Lizzie, you don't have to answer today, or tomorrow. Just think about it. I know this is really sudden and we have only just gotten reacquainted, but I love you, and I am pretty sure you love me. I realize asking you over the phone is not as romantic as you imagined, and it is certainly not romantic in my book, but I don't want to loose you. I don't want to loose you or Jeremy . . . again. This way, we can live together and Jeremy won't live a confused life, and we can be happy together.  
  
There was still silence from Lizzie's end.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I really don't know. Let me think about it okay? I am not saying no, but I am not saying yes.  
  
Gordo: (a little disappointed) Okay. Take your time. I will see you Saturday hopefully. I have to go.  
  
Lizzie: Bye!  
  
Gordo: Bye.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone and started to cry. Just then, she remembered Jeremy was sick, so she checked on Jeremy, who was just waking up on the couch.  
  
Lizzie: How are you feeling, Jeremy?  
  
Jeremy: I sleep good. I feel better.  
  
Lizzie: Well, that is good. You want to watch TV?  
  
Lizzie had to talk to someone to rationalize her brain.  
  
Jeremy: I wanna watch Hercules!  
  
Lizzie: Hercules?  
  
Jeremy looked into his mother's eyes as she started to cry.  
  
Jeremy: What is the matter?  
  
Lizzie: Oh, nothing, Jeremy. Mommy is just realizing how much you look like someone I know.  
  
Jeremy: Really? Batman?  
  
Lizzie smiled and gave Jeremy a hug.  
  
Lizzie: I can see a little Batman in you.  
  
Jeremy: I love you, mommy. I hope you feel better. Batman will save you. He has to. It is his duty.  
  
"Jeremy is growing up too fast," Lizzie thought as she listened to her son.  
  
Lizzie: Thank you. I will feel better.  
  
Lizzie got up from her seat and set up Hercules for Jeremy. Then she walked into the kitchen. She didn't want her parents to know about the phone call, but she really wanted to talk to someone. She thought about calling Miranda, but she really didn't want Miranda to know and she figured Miranda was dealing with Ana. She didn't know of anyone else to call, so she called Matt.  
  
Matt: Hello? (looks at caller ID) Mom? Is that you?  
  
Lizzie: No, it is Lizzie.  
  
Matt: Hi, Lizzie. How are you?  
  
Lizzie: Well, lets just say I could really use a friend right now. Can you come over in about thirty minutes?  
  
Matt: Is everything all right? You sound like you have been crying.  
  
Lizzie: Everything is fine, but I really need someone to talk to.  
  
Matt: I will be over shortly.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks, Matt.  
  
Matt: Bye.  
  
Lizzie hung up the phone. A few minutes later, Jo and Sam McGuire came down the steps looking as if they were ready to a party.  
  
Jo: How is Jeremy?  
  
Lizzie: He seems to be doing a lot better. He says he feels better.  
  
Jo: Are you okay? Honey, it looks like you have been crying.  
  
Lizzie was not going to tell her parents about what happened.  
  
Lizzie: I am okay, I promise.  
  
Jo: Did Gordo break up with you?  
  
Lizzie: No. Wait, how did you know I was talking to Gordo?  
  
Jo: Didn't you talk to him this afternoon?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, but we didn't break up.  
  
Jo: Are you sure you are okay?  
  
Lizzie: I am fine.  
  
Jo looked at her daughter questioningly, but decided she would let it go.  
  
Jo: Okay. Here is where we will be and our number. (She pointed to a piece of paper on the counter) We should be home fairly late. If you need anything, just give us a call.  
  
Lizzie: Okay, mom. Have fun.  
  
Jo: You too. Bye!  
  
Jo and Sam headed to the front door. Just then, Matt walked in.  
  
Jo: Matt? What are you doing here?  
  
Matt: Mom. Hi. I am here to keep Lizzie company tonight. You know, brother and sister bonding?  
  
Sam: That is really nice of you, Matt. We have to go, but bye!  
  
Matt: Bye mom! Bye dad!  
  
Matt walked in the kitchen to find Lizzie, whose head was rested on the table.  
  
Matt: Hey, Lizzie. I brought some dinner over for us.  
  
Lizzie: (looking up) What? Oh, thank you.  
  
Matt sat down next to Lizzie, who had placed her head back down.  
  
Matt: So . . . how is Jeremy doing? I heard he was sick yesterday.  
  
Lizzie: (mumbled) He was.  
  
Matt: Is he feeling better?  
  
Lizzie: Yup.  
  
Matt: Cool.  
  
There was silence. Matt was trying to decide whether or not to let Lizzie tell him what was up, or try and see if he could figure it out.  
  
Lizzie's head went up.  
  
Lizzie: What did you bring for dinner?  
  
Matt: Well, I brought Chinese. I wasn't sure how Jeremy was feeling, but he can have some white rice or something.  
  
Lizzie got up from her stool and walked to the food.  
  
Lizzie: Thanks.  
  
She reached for a plate for Jeremy.  
  
Matt: So, did you do anything interesting this afternoon?  
  
Lizzie: I hung out with Jeremy a lot.  
  
Matt: Cool.  
  
More silence as Matt watched Lizzie fix a plate with rice and chicken for Jeremy. Matt decided he would help.  
  
Matt: What does Jeremy want to drink?  
  
Lizzie: I would give him Gatorade. It is in the refrigerator.  
  
Matt got up from his stool and made a cup for Jeremy. He decided if Lizzie wasn't going to talk, then he would start to talk.  
  
Matt: I have exams coming up soon.  
  
Lizzie: (unenthusiastically) Oh?  
  
Matt: Yeah. I am not really stressed though. I think I am prepared.  
  
Lizzie: Good.  
  
Lizzie set Jeremy's plate of food on a tray and brought it to Jeremy while Matt brought in the Gatorade.  
  
Matt: (to Jeremy) Hey buddy! Are you feeling better?  
  
Jeremy: I feel good. I go the distance!  
  
Matt laughed and gave Jeremy a pat on the head as he followed Lizzie back to the kitchen. Lizzie started to fix herself a plate.  
  
Matt: So, Lizzie, is everything all right?  
  
Matt sat back down on the kitchen stool.  
  
Lizzie: (who sat down next to him) Yeah, I guess.  
  
Matt: Why did you ask me over if everything is all right.  
  
Lizzie: I need someone to talk to.  
  
Matt: Well, I am listening.  
  
Lizzie: You see, I talked to Gordo today and  
  
Matt: Is Gordo okay?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, Gordo is great. It is just, he called, and out of nowhere he asked for me to marry him.  
  
Matt: (surprised) What?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah, I know I was really shocked myself.  
  
Matt: I am not shocked, I am happy for you. I always wondered when you two would get married. When is the wedding?  
  
Lizzie was silent again.  
  
Matt: There is going to be a wedding, right?  
  
Lizzie: I don't know. I mean, this has just happened so fast.  
  
Matt: Do you love him?  
  
Lizzie: Of course I do. I have always loved him.  
  
Matt: Then what is the problem?  
  
Lizzie: Well, I am not sure I can trust him.  
  
Matt: You know he has never cheated on you.  
  
Lizzie: I know, but how do I know he isn't just asking because of Jeremy?  
  
Matt: Lizzie, he loved you before he even knew about Jeremy. I really don't see the problem here. I cannot tell you what to do Lizzie, but I can give you advice.  
  
Lizzie: I could use some advice.  
  
Matt: Well, you love Gordo and he loves you. You have never stopped loving him and vice versa. He really likes Jeremy and you have known each other since you could remember. Gordo isn't a bad kid, he has never been in jail, and he would certainly never leave you. You have to remember that you left him. He did not leave you. Besides, Jeremy and he get along great, and Jeremy could certainly use a male influence in his life, especially one of Gordo's experience.  
  
Lizzie: I guess you are right.  
  
Matt: Of course I am right. I love you, too Lizzie, and would never lead you in the wrong direction.  
  
Lizzie hugged Matt.  
  
Lizzie: I love you, too.  
  
Lizzie and Matt talked for a little while longer and ate. When they were finished, they decided to join Jeremy who was still watching Hercules, but it was about to end.  
  
Jeremy: I feel good.  
  
Jeremy took a sip of Gatorade.  
  
Lizzie: Well that is good.  
  
Hercules was at the part where they were cutting the string of immortality for Meg. Jeremy turned his head away and covered his eyes.  
  
Lizzie: He always does this. Every time we watch this movie, he does this.  
  
Matt: How cute.  
  
Lizzie: I know.  
  
Soon, the movie ended, and Jeremy wanted to watch another movie. Matt decided it was time for him to go. Lizzie walked him to the door.  
  
Matt: So, what are you going to say to Gordo?  
  
Lizzie: I still don't know.  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and walked outside. Lizzie shut the door behind her. Although she still was uncertain what she was going to say to Gordo, she felt a lot better now that she had talked to someone. Matt can really work miracles sometimes.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
A/N- Review, and I am going to hopefully write the next chapter tonight as well, although I am really not sure yet. 


	22. Chapter 22

A/N If you have not read the rest of the story before this one, please do so or you may become slightly confused because I will reference previous chapters. I am feeling really generous tonight by posting this chapter, but mainly because I have a busy weekend ahead of me. The sequel will appear soon.  
  
  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
Jeremy fell asleep, and Lizzie got into her bed. She needed to think hardly before she made any big decision. She thought of her trip, and what she learned from it.  
  
All sorts of thoughts were haunting Lizzie's brain. Most of them were positive. She then started to think back about what she did actually hear from other people that could help her.  
  
###  
  
"Lizzie, I never did stop loving you."  
  
Gordo said this the first night they saw each other again.  
  
"Gordo, please, Not now. I really do not think I am ready to be heartbroken again."  
  
### She thought about the park.  
  
"You married mommy?"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo both blushed.  
  
"No, but I am your dad."  
  
### Jeremy's Birthday Party  
  
"What are we?" Gordo asked  
  
"I really like you, it is just . . . It is just that I don't want to get too close to you too fast." Lizzie responded.  
  
### Kate's Comments  
  
"I have not seen you since high school. I didn't know you and Gordo got married. You always seemed perfect for each other."  
  
### "Lizzie, you know that I would never leave either one of you. You are family to me." Gordo said.  
  
### "It was love at first glance. I met the woman I knew I was going to marry that day." Robert said of Kate.  
  
### She thought of Larry's tombstone.  
  
"Love me faithfully! /See how I am faithful:/With all my heart/And all my soul/I am with you/Though I am far away."  
  
### Lizzie and Gordo when he was about to leave.  
  
"I do not want to be without you." Lizzie said  
  
"I can't leave you, anyway. You are the mother of my child, and now that I know that, I am going to be a part of your life forever . . . and you will be apart of my life as well. So will Jeremy."  
  
### "I love you, daddy." Jeremy told Gordo.  
  
### At the airport  
  
"Wait, Gordo! There is something I need to tell you. Gordo, I love you."  
  
### "You miss daddy?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I miss him too."  
  
~  
  
"Is daddy coming back?" Jeremy asked.  
  
"Of course he is, well rather we are going to see him." Lizzie responded.  
  
### "I miss you too, McGuire. I wish I could just quit my job and stay with you forever." Gordo said.  
  
### She thought of Ethan's word of wisdom.  
  
"I don't take life for granted and I don't care what people think."  
  
### And finally she thought of the conversation Gordo and her had earlier that day.  
  
"Well, are we going to move in together or what?" Gordo asked.  
  
"I don't know. I mean, I would love for us to live together, but I don't want to confuse people into thinking that we are married, including Jeremy." Lizzie responded.  
  
"Lizzie, will you marry me?"  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
After a lot of thinking, Lizzie made up her mind, but decided she did not want to talk to Gordo until Saturday.  
  
The funny thing is, Gordo didn't call. Lizzie supposed he didn't want to annoy her and bug her about the proposal. ^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Saturday came, and Lizzie and Jeremy were packed and ready to go. Sam drove them to the airport, and they said their goodbyes.  
  
The flight seemed like it lasted forever, because Lizzie was feeling anxious to talk to Gordo. On top of that, Jeremy was restless, so she was excited to be out of the plane.  
  
Lizzie, quite honestly, was ready to be home in Austin. She was away for three weeks. She was ready to get back on her job and go through the routine she was used to.  
  
When they exited the plane, Lizzie spotted Gordo waiting patiently for her and he waved to her and smiled. Lizzie picked Jeremy up and walked toward Gordo.  
  
Gordo: Hey, beautiful. How was the flight?  
  
Gordo gave Lizzie a quick kiss.  
  
Lizzie: It was great. I am glad to be home.  
  
Gordo: I am too. Believe me, I had somehow convinced myself that there was another Austin that I was unaware of and that we would be in two separate Austin's.  
  
Lizzie laughed.  
  
Lizzie: Well, I am excited about being here. Anything exciting happen?  
  
Gordo: I missed you.  
  
Lizzie: I missed you, too.  
  
Gordo: What have you been up to the past few days?  
  
Lizzie: I have been doing a lot of thinking about us.  
  
Gordo: Oh?  
  
Gordo looked at Lizzie.  
  
Lizzie: Well . . .  
  
Gordo: Listen, Lizzie, I don't know what happened to me the other day. I mean, it has only been three weeks.  
  
Lizzie: And a lifetime.  
  
Gordo: Yeah, but I don't want to scare you or anything.  
  
Lizzie: Gordo, I have an answer.  
  
Gordo: You do?  
  
Lizzie: Yeah. Gordo, I would love to marry you.  
  
THE END 


	23. Author's Note

~Author Note~  
  
I am only writing this after I have written the first few chapters because some people may not already know. I published the Sequel the same night I published the last chapter, so be sure and check that out. The story is entitled, "Jeremy's Secrets" and it has two chapters so far. Please review that story. I am in the process of writing the third chapter.  
  
~macdeniken 


End file.
